King of Savior
by Doctmar123
Summary: Ren Lucis Caelum loses his older brother after the final battle between the light and darkness, to returning the light, but one day he was sent by the Astral Guardian to tasked him on his mission to deal with two kingdom and royal families. And now he must rise up for the hope for the future as the new King of Savior. Future Lemon (OC x Harem)
1. Information

**Hey Guys, this story will be focusing on Ren Lucis Caelum, the younger brother of Noctis Lucis Calem, the last surviving prince and last royal bloodline of Lucis will be travelling to the other world in the Serenes.**

**He finds out he had been called by the Astral God Bahamut chosen him as the traveller and becoming the Savior of the King, to follow his family footsteps to end of the war between Hoshido and Nohr as his duty as the new future king.**

**This will be the crossover of Final Fantasy XV and Fire Emblem and the next King of Light.**

* * *

**Names: **Ren Lucis Caelum

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: **Has black hair spiky similar to his older brother bit smaller with the blue highlight, has blue eyes turns red eyes to summoning astral gods, wearing his black jackets, inside the white shirt, wearing a black tie, black pant, wearing a silver gauntlet, kneecap armour, one golden shoulder armour on his right side and wearing his father's cape.

**Likes: **Sleeping, fishing, helping others, peace, taking photos when he travelled to the worlds, his family, his older brother, seeing Corrin being cute, Regalia, Azura's song, Umbra the Dog, love his little sister, likes to eat some cakes, some alone time

**Dislikes: **Rude awakening up, seeing someone he loved to get hurt, seeing two royal families fighting each other in wars, Niflehien, daemons, someone being betrayed, wars and vegetables, someone being annoyed to Ren

**Family: **Regis Lucis Caelum (Father), Unknown mother (Deceased), Noctis Lucis Caelum (Older Half-Borhter), Rena Lucis Caelum (Younger Sister) Lucis Royal Family (Ancestors)

**Personality: **Ren may be lazy to be royal but he has the kind heart inside of him, he may be a royal family but he cares for his people and family. Ren loves his older brother seeing him as the role model to protects his family and people. After when the Insomnia falls Ren had hatred on Imperial Empire murders his father and his home. After 10 years later Ren to be strong, quick thinking and kept his kindful inside of him and happily reunited his brother again. He can a sometimes be a stoic expression, embarrassing expression and sly person. But he can be afraid when the Hoshido and Nohr's families demanded what happened with Ren alone with Corrin. He soft side when he did on woman and children. Brave from his brother, Headstrong from Gladio, optimal from Ignis, little Carefree from Prompto.

**History:** Ren was born in the castle, he likes to follow around his older brother seeing him as the role model, seeing he does fighting skill he wanted to be just like him, he loved his brother and Noctis love him back. Ren loves his family when there is a peace treaty for Insomnia and Imperial Empire, but it does not last long, their true intentions are to steal the crystal and murders the Lucis family but he and Rena survived that. He and his younger sister happily reunited back his older brother, to help him to finds the other royal arms and contracts with Astrals God to reclaimed the thrones and the ring of Lucii. After contracting with the Leviathan, the siblings mourn for Luna's death to save his brother. Ren and Rena find out that Noctis entered through the crystal they were saddened after 10 years ago, Ren is part of Glaives in Cor commending them, he finds out his brother return and happily reunited to him. Ren and Glaives will aid to Noctis to reclaim the Light and their kingdom back so Ren and the others deal with the Daemons. And Ren finished dealing with the daemons going to the throne but he finds out his brother has to die to sacrifice his life to returns light but his story will begin.

**Weapons:  
**\- Engine Blades  
\- Ulric's daggers  
\- Drain Lance  
\- Gae Log  
\- Blood Sword  
\- Ultima Blade  
\- Two-Handed Sword  
\- Balmug  
\- Dominator  
\- Dragoon Lance  
\- Valiant  
\- Thunderbolt  
\- Ragnarok  
\- Apocalypse  
\- Dual Code  
\- Royal Arms  
\- Ring of Lucii

* * *

**So that's all, this is about the information of Ren will be coming to this world of Fates, will meeting the allies and enemies turns friends.**

**And the chapter will be prologue when Ren will be seeing his older brother one last time meeting with the Astral god to arrives in the new world that he'll be fights.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

There is a young man with the black hair spiky bit smaller with a blue highlight on his hair, wearing his black jacket inside his shirt are white with black tie, black pant silver gauntlets, armour kneecaps and armour shoulder on his right side wielding the sword likes merges with the mechanical it's called an Engine Blade.

Ren Lucis Caelum is the 2nd prince and the second child of the Lucis.

His blade stabbing on the ground, one knee on the ground, he panting in the tiredness of the battle. He gripped the handler tightly, gritted his teeth narrows his eyes glaring at the monsters.

Daemons.

Daemons are the monsters or demons are from darkness and another realm, taking the host's body to be infected by the parasitic to becoming the monsters at night, they appear attacking humans at night and weakness damages at the light.

He panting in tiredness, wiping out of the sweating from his forehead, before looking at the sky.

The sky is covered in darkness but the whole world has been filled with all darkness when his older brother Noctis Lucis Caelum is attempting to reclaiming crystal but instead he has been absorbed by the crystal sleep long time in 10 years.

After 10 years ago, he fights alongside his older brother and his friends to reclaim the light and kingdom, he part of Glaives to waited for his brother returns.

Ren is fighting along against the daemons and robots when his comrades are an injury but Ren ordered them to leave while Ren holds them off.

Ren kept glaring in daggers, looking down there is a lucky charms bracelet on the ground, he staring awe in neutral started to remembering in his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Big Brother! Big Brother! Big Brother!" He heard the calling from behind._

_In the safe haven of lefts of humanity in Lestallum to protect them from the daemons while the guards and remaining Kingsglaives to guarding if there is a remaining daemon attempting to break in the Safe Haven._

_Ren in 10 years old, turning looking at his younger sister Rena with a purple highlight on black hair, wearing a white dress with long sleeves, with a brown jacket and black shoes in 7 years old._

"_What is it, Rena?" He asks her in Neutral voices._

"_Mouuu, you have always been cold all times." She pouted at her childish voices looking at her brother, can't help Ren to stop him from a chuckle a little and smiles._

_Making Rena giggles at her reaction._

"_So what you need?" He asks her with curious looked._

"_This is!" She shows him, revealing a made up flower bracelet made him a bit surprised seeing this._

"_This is..." He grabbing the bracelet, examining for a bit from his sister's hand while Rena smile in happiness._

"_It's a lucky bracelet charm." She informed him about the bracelet. Making her brother looked up at his sister's level._

"_Lucky bracelet charms?" He sounded to be a bit surprised at this and sounded why his little sister made this._

"_Yeah! Me and big sister Iris made this picking up the flowers when we were gardening. So we decided to make the bracelet and I wish the bracelet would protect my brother to be strong and takes back our castle." She giggled when she finished her statements about the bracelet._

_Making Ren be smiled at Rena's reactions, so he lets out the words out of his mouth._

"_Thank you, Rena." Making his sister changed a concerned look. "I'll wear it forever." He smiles with kindness at his sister, so he started to place the bracelet on his wrist._

_Making his sister goes to smiles again filled with excitements hopping in enjoyment and Ren can't help himself to chuckles._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

He slowly reached to picked the bracelet charm, looking at it with the saddened look expression on his face.

"Sorry Rena, looks likes I'm too busy fighting them…." He held it tightly on the bracelet until he heard the growled made him narrow his eyes, he gets up removed the blade off the ground, he countered swing his sword slashing at the goblin attempting to kill him but Ren did slash the goblin in half.

"Hey! It isn't rude to let some people resting some!" He shouted at the remaining daemons surrounded on Ren.

He wears the bracelet in his wrist, he standing up, on his other hand summoning the other sword Ultima Sword, he taking a stance in defending ways in the last standing battle.

"COME ON! COME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He started yelling to insult of the daemons.

Before Ren could move another step suddenly he felt the powerful beam, he looks up the sky seeing the darkness is removing the sky area and the light is returning back to the worlds.

Ren opened his eyes widened realizes what is happening, his brother Noctis has succeeded to in returning the light back to defeats the darkness' leader.

He looked at the remaining daemons are screaming in pain of death, knowing the daemon can't take the light.

"The light! Has returned! Brother has succeeded to return the light back!" He couldn't help himself to smiles.

* * *

Ren rushes back to the Castle, the Lucis Castle the place where Ren and his siblings and the one he grew up with.

While rushing back to the castle, spotted the three men are holder then him, one is the tall person with brown long hair pony hairstyle, with beard, the large scar on his right eye, the other is short almost to Ren's height with blond hair spiky almost Chocobo butt, and the middle one is wearing a sunglass has to scar on his eyes, with dirty blonde hair swept up in front, they all wearing a glaives' uniform.

Those are Noctis's friends/travelling companions Gladio, Prompto and Ignis are all standing there outside.

"Whatever you guys did! You guys managed to bring our light back!" His voices sounded astonishment with a smile on his expression.

They didn't make any makes the expression on their faces, in the, remained silent, making Ren to stopped running and notices their expression in frowned.

His smiles becoming disappeared staring at them before words came out of his mouth, "What's going on?" He asked with a hint of depressed on his tone.

"Ren…." Ren turns his head at Ignis, the only one breaks the silence with the hint of sadness. "Noct has…. Becomes The Chosen Kings."

Making Ren be open widened to realizes that before turns his eyes into a sadness that his brother sacrifices his life in order to save the worlds.

"I see… I'm the last heir…... of the king" He looked down the ground to hold the tears out of his eyes but there a signal tear spread out on his right eye on his cheek.

"Ren…." Before Prompto could confront him but Gladio stops him placing his hand on Prompto's shoulder. Making him turns to look at his friend with the sad expression shooks his head, knowing that Ren is strong than that.

Ren wiping the tears out of his eyes using his wiping, he sniffing tried not to cry before looking up at the gangs, stood up proudly and then respectful kneel to Ren as the new ruler.

"What is your order, your majestic?" Ignis asked in confident and waiting for Ren's commands.

"First of, we'll go gather around our people and help them who suffer from injury and sickness and second we'll go to rebuild our kingdoms and home. Is that clear?" Showing he was brave and determined expression his face to command those people are loyal to his brother.

"Of course you're majestic." He nodded his head, Ignis and the other gangs stood up and left to gather around them.

Leaving Ren alone, so Ren is going to the castle he hadn't seen in long times ago.

'Home..." He thought with a bit of joy in expression.

* * *

Ren arrived to the throne room out of the elevator, his face are neutral looks, stop walking and standing where he looks at his brother had been stabbed by their father's sword.

The Father of Sword.

'Brother you fool, but good things you and Luna nee are finally to be together in the afterlife…' Ren couldn't help himself to smile when he seeing his older brother are resting in peace and happily reunited with Luna and Regis. 'But…..' His expression has changed to depressed look.

'You breaks the promises of Rena made.' With the hint of disappointed for a bit.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After when Noctis had freed himself from the crystal, he and Ren are currently in the Hammerhead for the remaining fighters there._

_Ren is crafting the elements into Elemancy spells with the power of the lighting in the baseball sizes._

_Until someone patted him on the shoulder, making him turns looking at someone. It's his older brother Noctis, nodded to him._

"_Let's go." He comments about reclaiming back the throne._

_Made Ren respond back to nod. "Right." He replied._

_Before he and Noctis could move out to do their final mission but they were interrupted by the phone calls from Noctis._

"_Hello?" He greeted._

"_Big brother Noctis!" Familiar voices heard on Noctis's ear, making him goes smiles widely and it was his sister Rena._

"_Rena!" He said in excitement making Ren be chuckled at his reactions._

"_Brother! You're actually free! And I actually missed you brother!" With excitement sounded on her voice on the phone._

"_Yeah, good to see you again." He smiles in happily to talking his younger sister again…. For one last time._

"_Big brother,….. can you promise me?" Making Noctis having a confused look for a bit on his face._

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah, if this is over. Can we spent together as a family?" With a blank tone on her voice._

_Making Noct smiles at her question._

"_Yes! I will promise you that!"_

_Flashback ended_

* * *

'Sorry, Rena… look like brother isn't coming back home for that' He thought and his expression are somber seeing his brother die.

"_**Savior King…." **_

Until Ren reacts hearing the voices in his head, his eyes go widened in surprised, he looks around there's no one there calling him.

"_**Savior King…."**_

Making Ren to be confusion expression thinking about another king in Lucis family.

"Savior King? But that's impossible! Brother is the Chosen King and the Final Kings of Lucis, but how can be there another king?" He mutters about the new king.

"_**Savior King…"**_

Ren glances at the voices coming from his brother sitting down, he spotted the Ring of Lucii is glowing and responding.

Ren is to be shocked seeing the ring is responding and activate when it's work when Noctis uses the ring to summons their ancestors.

"_**Put on the ring, Savior King…."**_

He did what the ring said, but he not show when the ring will react on him if the great powers here or vanish.

He slowly walking where his brother sitting on the throne, he reaching where the ring is from Noctis' left hand. Removing the ring of his brother's finger, looking at the ring for a bit.

"_**Put on the ring…"**_

He did what the voices said, placing the ring on his finger it's….. no reaction.

A stoic expression on his face.

"Nah." He shrugged his shoulder.

Before Ren could remove the ring off his finger suddenly it's felt like stuck for not removing the ring off his finger.

"What the...?" He tried to remove the ring of his finger. "Why it won't come off!"

As he tried to take it off the ring, suddenly the ring started to glowing in bright with the symbol of Lucis' symbol. Making Ren stopped looking at the ring in awe feeling the new powers giving the ring upgrades.

"What the…." He exclaiming seeing this.

As the ring glowing in brighter, making Ren to shield himself with his arms to cover his eyes.

* * *

When the bright lights are gone, Ren removing his arms to unshield his eyes looking around he's not in the throne room anymore. He looked around he felt likes in a blue void in another dimension.

He floating in the blue void dimension.

"What is this place?" He wondered around here.

"**Welcome Savior King…"** Unstrange voices heard nowhere making Ren flinch at it.

He looked up seeing the giant figure wearing some blue armour and the helmet resembles the dragon wearing the mask on the face, on the back, there is the two red and yellow capes and the wings are swords.

Bahamut.

Making to be shocked seeing this and then recognizes the dragon armour figure, the one in the story.

"Wait! You're the Bladekeeper, Bahamut! The Leader of the Astral Gods and the one living in the crystal." He comments about the statements of Bahamut.

"**Excellent Savior King, you do know the knowledge of me." **With the hint on his voice.

"Savior King… Savior King!" He realizes remember that calling to him. "Why you calling me Savior King?! I thought my brother has finished his missions as the Chosen King?!" He demanded why Bahamut chose him.

"**I know the Chosen king has ended his mission but there are new threats and wars in the other world" **He informed to Ren made him shocked and confused about it.

"Other Worlds? What other worlds are you talking about?" He questioned to Bahamut with the curious look on his face.

"**Takes a look, young King…"** Bahamut raises his hand showing the projectors of the different world.

While Ren getting closer to look at the projectors of the earth but suddenly there are few of the earth covered by the darkness making Ren to be shocked seeing this when the different worlds covered by the darkness.

"This is…!"

"**There is a darkness all over the worlds, will not give up until they will take all the worlds and starscourage will be taking them" **Bahamut explaining the multiverses where the darkness are.

"But why me? Why there another king?" He asked Bahamut.

"**Because you had the hopes for the future, you'll become the Savior of King of Light, your family has finished their mission on Eos but now it's your turn to travel to the worlds." **He told him.

Ren looking down to the ground thinking about his family risking their lives to protects their people as the king and seeing his brother Noctis in bravery that Ren idolizes him. But now it's his turn as the new king of Lucis.

He clenches his fist into a ball looking at Bahamut with the determined look on his expression.

"I'll do it!" With the strong voice to brave enough at Bahamut.

"**Very good, young King" **He raises up his right hand giving the light beam at Ren covered in the light blue aura, looking at the Ring of Lucii absorbing the aura. **"Now the reason why the ring stuck with you when you put on the ring it accessed to lock on the royal family user to wear it. And now I'm giving you the new powers and the upgrades you for use as for your new powers, you had to unlock it. Got it?"**

Ren nodded in response. "Got it."

"**Good." **Bahumat creating a blue sphere a portal for Ren will be entering to the other world.

Before Ren could walk out to the portal until Bahamut stop him from leaving using his voice.

"**Savior King, wait." **Ren stops walking in his tracks before turning to Bahamut in his neutral eyes. **"Your father knows you'll be strong and proud of you. And give me a message for you."**

"What did father say?" He looked at him in curious looked.

"' **Walked tall my son.'" **Bahamut told him.

Making Ren to be smiled at the comments and misses his father and brother.

'Well new adventures, here we go!' He smirking while he thought.

Ren rushes to the portal jumped in to enter to the other while Bahamut staring at him leaving the portal closing.

"**Long live the New King of Savior…." **Leaving Bahamut alone in the void seeing what the future will be for our new King.

* * *

**Well, that's all! The next chapter will be Ren meeting Corrin (Females) and her siblings in Nohr sides and meeting with the new friends.  
Ren will keep the secrets that he's from the prince and he'll be using his smartphones as guiding and gadgets for it without using the battery charger when Bahamut gives the upgrades for Ren.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Meeting in the New World

**Chapter 1: The Meeting in the New World**

* * *

It was a morning peaceful where all the villagers are enjoying in peace but… almost.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The screaming was heard, coming from the young man is falling down in the sky.

Revealing Ren and he's currently falling down in the sky when Bahamut sent him in the other through the portal. When he arrived at the other world but suddenly he looked around he's in the sky he thought it was an invisible object on him. But he was wrong.

"Dammit, Bahamut you shouldn't send me in the land! Not a fucking sky!" He curses to Bahamut for his mistakes.

He currently diving in the sky but he actually gonna fall down for his death when he's going to crash down on the ground.

But he had to think fast.

"Well, I'm gonna warp down." He talking to himself, he summons Ulric's dagger in his hand, he throws his dagger to stab on the ground suddenly he vanishes and reappears holding the handle of the dagger, to land back to the ground in safely.

He warps. It's a special ability for the Lucis Family, can allow them to be teleport when they targeted the enemy or the nearby location using the equipment weapons they are currently using.

He gets up holding the dagger and then vanish in his hand, he looked around the place he's in the forest and then release the big sigh.

"Well don't know what I do…." But he was interrupted when he heard the screaming, he quickly glances at the nearby villages where the scream is.

* * *

He rushes to where the village is meanwhile in the villages there is some villagers are being attacked, some of them are injured or dead some of the few fighters in the villages.

They were attacks by the bandits, ravaging their money, children and women, they are smiling in sinister.

One of the leaders holding the little as hostages.

He narrows his eyes in anger and growled gritted his teeth.

"D-Daddy!" The young girl shouted for father.

"Bastard! Give me back my daughter!" The fighter yelled in irritated pointing his index finger to bandit leader.

Making the bandit leader mocking laughing for a bit to Keaton. "Ha! What can you do about it! Fight me against my men?! But we're going to takes your daughter and all the women as the slave."

"You bastard…." Until he was cut when there was a snap of the sticks, they all turned to someone revealing its Ren with a stoic expression.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The fighter and Bandit leader shouted together pointing at Ren with their index finger.

After a few minutes in silence, making Ren changes to nervous smile and rubbing his hair in the back.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sorry about that, I had seen what the problem is tha…." He interrupted by the bandit leader pointing at Ren again. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He demanded.

Making Ren changes his expression to narrows his eyes in serious making them frightened for the bit.

"Listen up jackass, you return the women backs to the villages and leave them alone for the rest of the days. If your refuses to, I'll give you 3 seconds." He commands them in cold tones.

Causing the Bandit leader in making a mock laugh and smiles.

"' L-Leave the villages alone?! Hell no! We might have their women getting all the money to becoming rich!" He shouted and laughing like a maniac.

"Very well, you just your death wish. 1" He glaring at them in the dead of his eyes.

"Well, someone finished this fool." He commands them in bored on his tone.

"2."

When the archer getting their bow aiming at Ren while the villagers and their children covered their eyes to avoid the death of a young man.

"3."

He summoned his sword Engine Blade, made them surprised seeing this, Ren throws his sword at bandit leader, blinks of eyes. Seeing Ren teleport in front of him, making the little girl to be shocked seeing this and the leader more shocked at this when the spot where Ren is, and then reappears in front of him.

Ren warped grabbing his sword' handle and then he round kicks at bandit's leader face, causing him to let go of the little girl forcing him to send flying at the crate to smash into pieces.

When the little girl shut her eyes suddenly Ren uses warp to save her carried around her in his arms. She opened her eyes to be surprised seeing this, too looked at Ren.

"You okay?" With the neutral tones on his voice to ask her if she alright.

Making her blush a little, she hides her blushing with her hands. "Y-Yes, t-t-thank you." She stutters in shyness.

The bandit slowly gets up from the crate he's landed at. He glaring at Ren in furious that he kicked him, gritted his teeth.

"EVERYONE KILLED HIM!" He orders to command aiming at Ren, he looked at them glaring in them.

"Please get away." He commands to the little girl's safety.

"R-Right!" She nodded her head, rushes her father's safely and the villagers' rushes back to safety.

Ren stood up, staring at all the bandits surrounded on him, Ren narrows his eyes to all the bandits with no fear.

Ren summons his sword Engine Blade aiming to lock on his target before they could move a muscle when Ren started to move. Ren throws his sword at the first Bandit to warp strike.

Before they could react but it was too late when Ren appears to warp strike to slashes on the first bandit's chest, the bandit fell down to the ground.

They all release a battle cried charging to Ren, the first bandit is the first one to swing his sword at Ren but he blocked with his blade with the blades locked together, gritted his teeth, he heard a battle cry behind him when his eyes turn corner behind.

Ren uses dodge to creates silhouettes of himself making the bandit unlock his blade but suddenly the second bandit accidentally slashes on the chest and then Ren warp strike stab behind at the second bandit's back.

He turns to look at the bandits charging at him, but Ren summons another sword before the Engine Blade vanished. He summoned the Thunderbolt.

Made them bit surprised seeing a young man carried the heavy sword. When Ren swings around his sword at Bandit causing the lighting came out of the sword zapping the enemy to be stunned.

Ren summoned a new weapon a spear, Drain Lance.

He started to spinning the spear and swinging the spear to slashing at the bandits in fast movements before the bandits charged at Ren.

But Ren takes out the elemancy in the baseball sized, throwing at the bandit using the element of fire. Causing to be exploded and sent them flying when he throws the elemancy at them.

The leader gritted his teeth at him, suddenly his bandits are running away in fear, he looked furious at his men leaving.

"Where you going! Come back you cow…." Suddenly there is a loud bang, making the birds flocking away with its wing. And his men all froze turning to their leaders.

He slowly looked at Ren holding the revolver name Valiant, he holding where the target place at…. His place.

His expression turned into fear seeing this, he slowly touching where his leg has been shot, touching the leg-revealing… blood.

"No. No…. noooooooooooooooooooooo!" He shrieked in fear but Ren shut him up shooting his other leg, causing him to fall down, making him whimper in fear seeing Ren.

Ren vanishes his gun and summons his other sword, swinging his sword close to point at his throat. Ren's eyes are narrow and dead to glaring at the leader.

"Listen up! If you ever go back to the villages again. I'll hurt you again, so got it?" He coldly remarked to told him.

Making the leader nodded his head accepting for his request.

"Good, now get out!" He yelled at them.

Making the leader whimper in fear and lose his shit, making the bandits rushing to grabbed their leader, hurrying up to leaving the village never see them again.

Making sigh in annoyed, to shut his eyes suddenly he hears the cheering and clapping, he glances at behind him.

Revealing some villagers.

They smiling and cheering for Ren, making him be surprised that the villagers are cheering for him when he saved their villagers from the bandits.

Until he felt the tug on his sleeve, he looks down, it's the same little girl that's Ren saved her. She smiling at her saviour.

"Mister thank you for saving me." She wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

Making Ren to be bit a surprised for that, and then smiles in small for kindly. He moves his arm to rub on hair making her goes giggled for that reaction.

All the children started to the crowd and surrounded on Ren making comments of how cool is, how did Ren do, thinking it was like magic when it's vanished. Making Ren let out of the nervous chuckles out of his mouth and a nervous smile.

Until one the of the villagers' chief, walking through the past to Ren with the kind smiles on his face, while the other villagers clear the path for the chief.

"I wanted to thank you for saving our villages and people." He said with the grateful.

"Yeah. You're very welcome for that, helping people is my habits and I see them as equal for the family." With a strong on his voice and the kind smile on him. Making them melt their hearts and couldn't help themselves for smiles.

Making the old man to laughing out of his mouth, made Ren bit surprised seeing the old is laughing.

"I like you, boy! What your name?" He asked for the introduction to Ren.

Ren thinks for the minute but decided to not use his full name just say his first name. "Ren." He introduced himself.

"Ren!" The old man chuckles again, "That's the good name!" He comments to Ren's name before he turns to his people and then announces. "Today we'll have a celebration for Ren!" His both arms throw in the air.

Making all the people cheer for approval for the celebration.

* * *

Later at night, there is a light on all the lanterns, all the villagers are having a celebration for Ren saving their villages, they were having funs, eating and dancing around.

Ren is talking few with the children are talking about his culture.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey Ren! Are your clothes are foreigner?!" One of the kid speaks about his clothes.

"Yeah, you could say that." He smiles at them. Making all the kids have the sparkles on their eyes.

"Hey, Ren! Is blue really parts of your hair?" Another question.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ren you have a beautiful ring!" One of the little girl spotted at where the Ring of Lucii.

"You mean this?" He shows them the Ring of Lucii in his finger, it has sparkle everywhere, making the kid's beam light up seeing how the ring are beautiful.

But then, they were shushed away by the teenage girls some of them are the same ages as his and a bit younger than him.

They were feeding some of the foods, and they kinda like him. And making the boys in jealously to seeing Ren is lucky getting feeds by the girls.

* * *

After in the morning, Ren had saying goodbyes to the villagers and kindly repay him for letting him stay in their villages and left. They waving at him and Ren responds back to waving at them.

Ren is sleeping in shortly, but inside the dream having…. The untold future.

* * *

_**Dream**_

_**There is a dark void, suddenly there is someone floating in the air, dashing in a high speed fast with the blue projectors weapons attacking to the other person with the same projectors weapons but red.**_

_**The mysterious person smirking in sinister in a creepy way and the black slime came out of his mouth.**_

_**There is a speed battle until the sparks out when they were fighting to someone.**_

_**The mysterious person smirked throwing at the good person with the sword, but he dodges it easily.**_

_**Suddenly he realizes he isn't targeting to him but he was targeting to her, looking up worried for him.**_

"_**Kamui!" He flies down in hurried reaching his hand for her, and she reaches her hand to him before the blades reach for her.**_

"_**Ren!"**_

* * *

Until now Ren snaps out to open his eyes widely to wake up. He gets up looking around and realizes he had slept in the forest and it's in night.

"Oh right." He stretched his arms and then yawn.

Ren continued to travel to the new world when he left home in Eos.

"Well, Bahamut said he has given my gadgets as the upgrades." He mutters while he places his fingers on his fine.

He reached his pocket, to take out his phone, he looked at his say "Phone mode or Hologram mode."

"Hologram, that's rare." He exclaimed seeing there.

He presses on the hologram mode, causing to creates a hologram seeing all the apps, Ren had. Making him surprised and impressed at it.

"All right, let's check on the map." He tabs on the app where the map is creating a 3D shapes of the location in this world.

"Alright, this is a map of this world, I'm here close to…." He saw himself on the map are a red dot, close to… The Nohr Kingdom. "Nohr Kingdom. Great I'll be…."

He was cut when there is…. Another portal on the ground.

"What the hell! You gotta be kidding me! Why there another fucking portal!" He curses seeing another portal and falling down in the sky… again.

* * *

In the Nohr Kingdom, there is a young girl is the same age of Ren has light brown hair, wearing, with pointing ears almost likes elf, red eyes, wearing silver and black armour, blue cape black headband.

Kamui.

"You mean I can finally…?" She said. With a bit of excitement on her voices.

There is another young woman with light purple hair, wearing black armour, some of top are likes two fakes horn, on her chest showing her breast.

This is Camilla, she sisterly smiles at her younger sister.

"Yes, you can finally leave this drafty fort….." Until she was interrupted by the sound of the screaming.

A young man, with short blond hair, wearing a black and gold armour, and the black and purple cape behind.

Leo comes back with the… clothing problem.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Then there is another young man, with armour, purple capes, blond hair, likes noble figures.

Xander

"Where that sound come from?" He wonders about it.

"Brother, what is this noise…." Until she was cut when someone falls down to the ground, revealing Ren.

Made them shocked seeing him here.

"What the! How is he here?!" Leo shouted in shocked.

"My. my, my." Camilla looked surprised for that.

"Oh my goodness. Are you…." Until she was cut by Ren making a groan sounds like almost a zombie.

He groaning while getting some of his items, taking out of the hi-potion. He opens it making the light green aura on his body and vanished.

Making them to be surprised seeing this before Ren gets up in quick recover on his body, made their eyes goes wide opening seeing it.

"Great, all body is to heal up." He stretched his own body, to checks it is okay. Making the giggles at his reaction and the males stared at him in a mixture of shocked and curious about him.

"Now, I'll just chec…." He just interrupted when the energy blades meeting with Ren's throat in close, he slowly glances at Xander with the serious face and glaring dagger at Ren.

Making him to be frightened at this.

"Who are you! How you appear?!" He demanded to Ren in slight anger, not happy to see Ren appears.

Ren turns his expression turning to the Nohr's siblings and the servants, he kneeling down with the comical tears out of his eyes on his face.

"ISORRYIJUSTTHEFOREIGNERLIKESTOTRAVELLEDTOTHEWORLDSBUTIDONTKNOWHOWIGOHERE!PLEASEDONTHURTME!" He speaking in fast, some of them are confused can't repeat him what he said.

"What?"

Causing Kamui with the other females giggled at his reaction making to be embarrassing.

"Brother, I don't think he's an intruder to our home." She kindly confronts her brother, is not an enemy.

"But…" Before he could argue to his sister but, she stopped.

"Please….." She begging him with the cute puppy eyes.

Made Xander sigh about, he couldn't admit it. No one could defeat her adorable puppy eyes. He stealth his sword.

"Fine."

Making Kamui to be giggled and smiles, she rushes to Ren he's kneeling down in depressing.

"Don't worry about my brother. He can be overprotective sometimes. Can you forgive him for that." She replied with the kind smiles.

Her smiling beaming to Ren's heart, he saw her cute view. His expression changes to stoic stood up, holding her hands.

Making Kamui be blushing and the others jaw dropped on the ground, seeing his moods have changed.

"No, it was my fault, that I wasn't going." He apology.

"No, it was all right. You can welcome anytime." She smiles at him again making him blush a little.

"I supposed we're never, met before." She reminded him. Making Ren surprised for the bit and then smiles.

"Oh, your right." He continues to smiles at her.

"Allowed to me introduces my brothers and sisters and friends. This is Xander my older brother, Camilla my older sister, Leo my younger brother, and Elise my younger sister. This is Jakob he takes care of me when I was younger, this Flora one of the maids with her sister Felicia and this Gunter, he's take care of me when I was young." She smiles introduces to meet them.

"Nice to meet you!" Elise smiles at Ren with a happy smile.

Elise has a blonde hair with the purple highlight a drills hairstyle on two of them with the ribbons on the drills, wearing a black dress and the silver on her chest and the pink ribbon on her chest.

"Pleasure to meet you but I'm sorry about to attacking you." Xander apology with the nervous smiles.

"No, it's okay." He waves his hands to fine about it.

"He's a cutie one isn't he, isn't he Kamui?" Camilla asked her sister before she seduces licks her lips. Making Ren and Kamui to be blushing in embarrassing.

"Big sister Camilla! Don't say that to him!" She shouted at her sister in childish voices mixtures of embarrassed while Camilla kept her usual smiles.

"I'm just kidding." With a sarcastic on her voice kept her usual smiles. Before she could closer to her sister's ears.

"If you don't something to him, I might steal away from you." She whispers to her sister's ear. Making Kamui blushing in red, she shook her head in embarrassing and Camilla giggled at her reaction. The other stood here in confused.

"Please to meet you, stranger." Leo greeted with his neutral voice. Narrows his eyes to Ren.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jakob greeted both eyes are shuts with the smile but it's falseif. While thinking. 'One wrong move on Lady Corrin I might end you.'

Jakob is wearing a white shirt with a purple vest, wearing armour legs are blacked and the black gauntlet. He has a silver pony hairstyle. His eyes are violent.

"Pleasure to meets you." Flora greeted with her cold tones.

Flora is wearing a maid dress, has light blue, with twins' hairstyle, her eyes are grey.

"It's nice to you!" Felicia greeted with an excited smile.

Felicia is wearing a maid dress, light pink hair with ponytail hair and her eyes the same as her sister.

Before Felicia could greet Ren but she accidentally slipped down to the floor before she could get hit to the ground, suddenly Felicia in the blink of eyes seeing Ren appears holding her in his arms.

Making them surprised and Felicia blushing at him just how he gets here in fast.

Leo narrows his eyes analysing on Ren. 'How is this possible how he appears in fast? But I don't trust this guy. I need to keep my sister from him' He thought about it.

"You okay?" He asked her in a gentle voice making her blush hardly.

"Y-Yes! Thank you for saving me!" She flustered to thanking for Ren in blushing.

Made Ren small smiles, placing Felicia backs to the ground, while Kamui kindly smiles at Ren saving her servant from falling down.

Kamui walks closer to Ren to his side.

"How you do that?" She questioned about what did Ren did.

"Nothing, I just the fast runner." He lies doesn't wants them to know about his Lucis bloodline special powers.

"Oh, okay." She smiling again beaming to melt Ren's heart… again.

As for Leo still doesn't trust him.

"I Ren." He extended his hand to Kamui.

"And I'm Kamui, nice to meet you, Ren." She smiles, shooking on Ren's hand. Staring each other eyes.

"Hey, Kamui."

"Hmm?"

"You have really nice eyes. I like it." He genuine smiles at her causing her to be blushing on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you." She shyly replied.

Making them covered in the dark aura in 90 degreed, except for Felicia she slightly panicked seeing this and Elise kept her child innocent smiles.

Until Leo clears his throat to break Ren and Kamui of each other to turn to look at Leo.

"Sister, would you please. Father doesn't want us to waited." He reminded her. Making her face goes exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot! Thank you, Leo." He told him, made his head nodded.

Ren looked at her in bit worried, until he spoke up. "Ano it is fine that I can join with Kamui?" He requested to the Nohr's siblings.

Xander gave a light glare to Ren. "I'm sorry, Ren. This is only a family meeting but you can stay and wa…" Until he was cut by Kamui from talking.

"Big brother, can he comes with us?" She questioned him.

Xander kept his neutral faces. "I'm sorry little princess you know father only allows us in the meeting."

Made Kamui frown a little and Ren tries to console her.

"It's fine Kamui but…." Until Kamui lift her moods and smiles.

"That's it! What if I tell father if Ren can be my retainers just like you guys!" She smiles to explaining her idea.

"Eh?!" Ren said in surprised.

"Hmm, that could be worked." Xander agreed with it.

"My, my, my, my I hope I can play with Kamui's new retainer." Said Camilla in teasing as it made Ren blushing in embarrassing.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kamui cheerfuly shouted. She hugged on Ren made him blushing and surprised look.

And then smiles at her.

Xander glaring at Ren in dark looks in overprotective brother. 'If you hurt my sister you're a dead man.' He thought.

* * *

Ren with the Nohr siblings and Kamui walking out of the fortress. Kamui has been living inside the fortress in her younger life, she feels lonely inside. But luckily she has older siblings and younger siblings she loves.

Until they encounter the young girl wearing a blue dress with an apron on, her eyes are yellow, she has blue hair mixture of red at the end, her hairstyles are braided on her shoulder, has the jewel on her forehead and wearing a hat.

Lilith

"I'm so happy for you, that you can finally leave the fortress. Lady Corrin." Said Lilith with a smile.

"Gunter has asked me…." Until she spotted on Ren made her eyes goes widened in surprised. "S-Savior King."

Made Ren shocked about Lilith knows about Ren is the Lucis Bloodline but it's made them confused about the words.

"Savior King? What's that?" Kamui asked in questioned look.

Lilith shook her head until she regains her smiles to looked at Kamui eyes shuts.

"Forgets I said. Gunter asked me to go with you to the capital, so I can look after your horses." She told them.

"Glad to hear it. I'm so going to miss you if you weren't coming alone." She smiles at Lilith.

"Lilith, is our horses are ready?" Xander questioned her.

"Yes, milord. All of them are ready, and the horses are seemed excited about the trips. They are all very fond of Lady Kamui. Properly from all of her time in the stables." She smiles and replied to the eldest prince and comments about the animals like Kamui's kindness.

"Why that, she even nursed an injury baby bird back to be one health in a time!" Camila smiled and cooed about Kamui cared for the animals.

Making Lilith smiles disappeared turned into a frown before Ren noticed her expression.

"Lilith is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh no, it's nothing." She shook her head.

"Oh right! Well then, I bet she gets sad because she won't have you, big sister, by herself anymore. You've always had fond on our big sister, haven't you Lilith?" Said Elise with the happy smiles at Lilith causing her to be blushing in embarrassment.

Xander smiles at the conversation and cut from Lilith from talking. "As gripping as all for this is, we should be on our way. We're couldn't keep father from waiting."

"Yes, right," Said Kamui responds with the smiles.

Gunter is talking to the servants.

"Flora, you and Jakob will remain her to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany with Lady Kamui to introduce her new retainer to the king. We may be gone in some time. Take care of this place." Said Gunter to orders the underlings.

"Of course you may rely on us." Said Flora smiles.

"I wish you have safe travel, Lady Kamui." Said Jakob smiling at her.

"Thank you. I just hope to see both of you again soon… not just here." Kamui cheerfully smiles at them.

* * *

When Ren with Kamui alongside with her siblings and Gunter and Felicia going to the throne leaving Lilith watching focusing on Ren and Kamui with worried look expression.

Remembering the words from her master.

"_**Remember Lilith you must focus on your mission to protects your sister and the Savior King guides them for their journey on their missions. Savior King must awaken his powers, we must not let not the Forgotten Dragon taking the worlds with darkness."**_

Lilith making a ball of fist clutch on her dress with the determination looks on her face.

'Yes, Master Bahamut. I Lilith swore to protect my older sister and guides the Savior King on the mission. I will not fail you.' She thought about it.

* * *

**Man, this is all for this the chapter of Ren meeting with Kamui and her friends and siblings. But the important thing is Lilith is working the Bladekeeper Bahamut?!  
How does she know about Ren is the prince and the Savior King?!  
And how does Bahamut knows about the 'Forgotten Dragon.'**

**The next chapter will be Ren will be meeting the douchebag daddy king of Nohr. Seeing how Ren will react and dislikes on Nohr kingdom reminding him of Niflheim Empire. And freeing the Hoshido.**

**And Ren will be showing the kindness on the people's heart and Kamui will admire of his kindness to care some people.**

**And Ren will be marked and granted the powers of Astral Gods in the future chapter, oh Ren's friends will be there with Umbra the Dog and Gentiana you may know of.**

**And Kamui is the female girl and later meeting her twin brother again Corrin later in the Hoshido.**

**And Ardyn will be here soon with his new allies.**

**.**

**.**

**And also here some, one shot**

* * *

**Ren fells down to his Death**

When Ren was sent through the portal, seeing he just going to falls down to his death but Ren had to takes out his weapon to warp point on the ground to safety.

Ren: Okay! I just need to takes out my weapons!

Ren summoned the new weapon is…. A pan?

Ren: What?! No!

He summoned a new weapon, rubber duck.

Ren: Seriously?!

Ren another weapon is…. A carrot. Making Ren to be freaked out and disgusted at the carrot.

Ren: Ew! Gross!

He throwing the carrot away wiping out his hand on his clothes that he's already touching the carrot. Until he forgot one thing making his eyes goes widened open.

Ren: Oh shit….

Until he gets crushed down on the ground making the blood everyone on the ground.

Game Over

* * *

**Blaming Bahamut for his mistake**

Meanwhile in the Blue Void Dimension, where Revelation Dragonic Knight Bladekeeper Bahamut is resting and focusing on his mind. Thinking about the next king.

Until his mind noticed about the wrong direction of the portal.

**Bahamut: Oh dear. I think I use the portal in the sky where the Savior King must be falling down. I think it might be my mistake.**

Back at Ren, he falling down at the ground in the sky.

Ren: God dammit Bahamut!

* * *

**The Next morning**

Ren is surrounding all the ladies flirting with him and feeding with the foods. Making to be laughing nervously and scratch his head in the back.

The next morning.

Ren has wakening with the deadpanned look on his face, seeing he's not wearing any of the clothes and found out he has been sleeping with the same girls from last night not wearing any clothes.

Ren's thought: W-What the hell just happened?

Meanwhile in the Heaven, Noctis, Regis, Luna and the rest of the Lucis' family and the other friends in heaven.

Noctis: Well… that was awkward.

Noct was a bit surprised seeing his younger brother.

Regis: Indeed.

He nodded his head, seeing his other son has a charm with the girls.

Fierce: Well, I knew this kid has the charms with the lady.

Noctis turns his head to his ancestor with a deadpanned expression looks.

Noctis: Ancestor Fierce, isn't a bit disturbed?

Fierce: What? That kid has lucked with all the women. I feel like there's no such thing as bad happened to hi…

Somnus: My brother is going back alive.

All of turns to look at the Founder King/Mystic King/Ardyn's brother.

Somnus: And he's going to travel all the worlds and then getting new friends to kill the Savior King.

All of them thinks for the minutes and then gets it and realizes it.

Everyone: Well shit!

Noctis: Well, good luck little brother. I hope he can mark the Astral Gods' powers.

Noctis prayed for his half brother for the future.

* * *

**That's it for the one-shot of the Savior of King.**


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the King and Hoshidan

**Chapter 2: Meeting the King and Hoshidan**

When Ren with Kamui and her siblings going to the castle where Kamui's father is waiting for. Ren looking around the area causing his body to be shiver looking at the castle and then thoughts.

'Ugh, this place is giving me chill. But good thing I had my castle is better than this place. But this place is giving me creep out!'

Until he felt his sleeve has been tagging, he glanced to look at it revealing at Elise has been tugging his sleeve. She innocent smiles at him.

"What is it?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ren, are you really a foreigner?" Elise asked him with a full happy attitude interesting on his clothing and culture.

He looked down at his clothes before looked up at Elise. Making him small smiles at her. "Yes, I do come from another nation."

"Whoa! That's amazing! And that's flower bracelet is pretty" She points at the bracelet on his waist.

He raising his left arm where the flower bracelet is. He couldn't help himself to smiles at an innocent child.

"Can you tell me where you come from and what's your home looks like?!" Elise questioned him.

Making him chuckle for a bit.

"Well, my home was a very beautiful city, we've had always visitors coming to our home and it was fun at home." He smiles at her making Elise staring awe with the sparkles lit up on her eyes. She interesting going to Insomnia.

"I wanted to go there!" Said Elise in cheery. Making Ren goes chuckle again for a bit. And rubbed her hair.

"Maybe next time." Said Ren.

Until Kamui's turns to question, she smiles at Ren with filled of interested on Ren.

"Hey, Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name is sounded so interesting what it's mean?" She asked him with a question looked on her face.

"Well, my name Ren is meaning of "Lotus" is the type of the old flowers in an ancient long time ago and the other one is "Love"." He smiles and finishing explains at Kamui.

Making her blush before she turns away to avoid eyes contract. She turns a smile in small with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Love huh? That's a nice name for you Ren." Said Kamui.

Making Ren blush in embarrassment in a bit and scratch his head on behind for a bit. While Leo stares at Ren to reading his aura.

"Hey Ren, I wanted to ask you a question." Said Kamui.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

"How…. How did you appear in fast to save Felicia from falling that you were meters away from Felicia." Kamui asked him a curious tone making Leo peaked up in interesting to learning his power.

Making him feel less confident and bit nervous about it. 'What should I do about. Should I tell them about my powers and not knowing I'm the prince and royal family likes them.'

He glanced at Kamui in serious eyes, she looked surprised to see this. Before Ren could let the words out of his mouth but he was cut by Xander from talking.

"We're already arrived here, Kamui, Ren." Said Xander.

* * *

Soon then they all arrived at the castle, where Kamui's father is waiting for them when they're returned from Kamui's fortress.

King Garon is wearing black armour with a gold highlight on it, with a black cape on the back and the white cotton inside the cape, his face is grey and old with white beard and baldness with white hair.

Making them stopped moving their directions where the king standing. Making Ren narrows his eyes making sure everyone didn't notice his eyes.

'So that's the king? That old man reminded me of the Niflheim Empire filled with greedy wanted to rules all over the world. And I feel like he might be the cruel person. I don't trust him.' Ren thought about Garon.

"I see you made it here safely, Kamui." Said Garon in a hint of not caring.

"Yes, father. Long ago I have wished to see you again and visit the castle Krakenburg again. I hope I not dreaming about it." Said Kamui smiles at her father.

Until King Garon spotted on Ren with his eyes. Before he turns to Ren.

"And who you might be, young man?" Garon questioned Ren.

"I'm Ren. I'm just the foreigner travelling to the worlds to studying their culture." Ren introduces not the part of the Lucis' family.

"Hmmm, a foreigner huh? Seems like we had a foreigner coming to our that's coming to our home." Garon commented.

"Yes." Ren nodded his head and kept his cold eyes staring at Garon doesn't trust him for doing his evil attention.

Garon returns his looked at Kamui.

"I am told you are now a warrior almost, on a par with Xander. And this young man is your new retainer?" He talking about Ren.

Made Kamui nodded her head. "Yes, father."

"Good. Now it is time for you, finally, possess the power and strength to be an instrument of the Nohr's greatest power in the world." Said Garon in a serious tone.

Making Elise worried expression of her sister. "But, father, will sister be alright outside of the fortress."

"I worry about it too. Isn't it too dangerous for Kamui for live outside the fortress's magic barrier?" Camilla had the same worried expression about Kamui in danger.

"I appreciate your concern sister, but I earned my way and I'm ready to fight." Said Kamui kindly smiles at her sisters.

"Kamui, as you know, Nohr is at war against the Eastern kingdom of Hoshido," Garon states in serious.

"Yes, father, I heard such as much." Said Kamui in a serious tone.

"We're of the Royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the first Dragons. As the inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who can learn to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, Leo already have shown the powers they possess. I expect no less from you." Garon begins the speech to his daughter.

'This old geezer, what is he planning to do? Is he giving the dangerous power to Kamui.' Ren thought.

"Yes, father I am aware of your expectations," Kamui replied.

"Hmm, you showing some promising. But you'll need suitable weapons for you in order to serve a Nohr." Garon told his daughter.

Garon summoned the darkness sword names Ganglari filled with darkness and evil inside the blades.

Ren raised his eyebrows for the bit staring awe of the sword, reading the energy inside the blades feeling the evil and darkness.

'T-That powers. It's too dangerous for Kamui to handle this. I knew he giving the dangerous power to his daughter.' Ren thought angrily at the old man king.

* * *

Until Ren gets winced for a bit, gaining a headache he touching on his head, gaining some vision, there is a man is a middle age with crimson hair wearing a fedora, with black jacket tail, red scarf, white shirt and black vest. He turns to make a creepy smile.

* * *

Until the vision is gone, Ren regained back to reality. 'W-What was that?'

Kamui staring awe of the sword. "Wow."

"This Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from the other world. With this sword on your side, you will crush the Hoshido army with your ease." Garon explaining about the darkness sword.

"Thank you for the gift, father." Said Kamui appreciate the king smiles but causing Ren to be shocked at her.

'Are you serious?! Kamui you seriously going to use that! I had to stopped her before she touches it.' Before Ren could stop her but Leo blocked him with his arm.

Leo turns to glare at Ren in cold eyes at Ren. "You'll not interfere to sister Kamui touching sword." Said Leo in cold tones.

Ren returns with the cold eyes glare so they eyes contract. "Tch, fine." He stated at Leo. So they didn't both flinched They both avoid eye contact.

"Hmm, generous indeed." Xander commented.

"Hmm, let us see you put that sword to its proper use… Bring out, prisoners!" He called out the guards.

"Yes, sire!" He nodded his head, going to the prison cell.

Making Ren and Kamui surprised hearing about the word 'prisoners.'

'Prisoners?' He thought in surprised.

"Prisoner?" Kamui exclaimed hearing this.

Until the two guards throwing the prisoners revealing a young man, with a green vest inside the black shirt, wearing a purple like a ninja, wearing black pant and boots, has the blades on his forearm gauntlet, he has green hair, purple eyes.

Kaze

And the other is a young girl has tanned skin, wearing a red gauntlet on her arms not wearing any clothes expects for the stripes bra on her breast, wearing a white pant with black and black shoes, wearing shoes. White hair and red eyes.

Rinkah

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want you to use your power to see in my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down." Garon commands them.

* * *

Making Ren's goes eyes widened, feeling so furious that Garon commanding his own daughter to kill the prisoner. Seeing the Nohr reminded him of Niflheim Empire a longtime enemy of Insomnia.

He walks toward to Kamui, she noticed him, seeing him walking to her direction.

"Ren?" She bit confuse and tilted her head.

"I'll join you Kamui, I might be helping you with your help in fighting the Hoshido." Said Ren.

"But are you sure?" Kamui might be worried about Ren. She doesn't want him to get hurt when he crushed her fortress last time.

Ren scoffed at her statements. Before smiles at her. "Don't worried about I brought my own weapons."

"Wha…." Before she could say any words. Before in blink of eyes, Ren raises his arm and swing his arm to summons Engine Blade and Ultima Sword in his hand tightly. Making them surprised seeing this and made Garon bit surprised seeing this.

"My goodness…. You can summons your sword without carrying it?!" Kamui exclaimed seeing Ren can summons his own weapon.

"Yeah, it also my special powers that my family has." Ren replies smiles at Kamui.

Making Kamui has sparkles on her eyes shine and saying "oooooooooooooooooh" in interested of Ren.

"Allowed me to join you milady. But my lance arm is perhaps bit rusty but still a serviceable. Can you join us as well, Felicia?" Gunter asked her to request.

"Of course! I'm such as much a bodyguard a domestic, after all." Felicia smiles and accepted Gunter's requested.

Until she frowned in depressed. "To be honest, I was never that great at the domestic stuff."

So Ren, Kamui, Gunter and Felicia stance their weapons staring at the prisoners, the prisoner glaring at their enemy/opponents.

Rinkah first one to speak.

"I'm Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honourable chieftain!" Rinkah shouted to introduces her names.

"What is your name, Nohrian Princess?" Rinkah demanded to Kamui's name.

"I'm Kamui." Said Kamui introduces to herself.

Making the Hoshidan to be shocked and hearing the name of the princess, they looked at her and examine for a bit.

"Kamui?!... Can it be?" Kaze analyses her.

Making Kamui bit surprised about the Hoshido knows about her.

"Huh, you heard about me?" Kamui asked in questioned look at Kaze.

Kaze alongside the remaining Hoshidan and pretends not to know her, so Kaze speaks up to talks at Kamui.

"I'm Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you do." Said Kaze.

Kaze, Rinkah and the other Hoshido are taking a stance at Ren and the others.

"Kill them all!" Garon commands them.

* * *

Before they could battle other, Kamui felt magical dragon energy, she slowly glanced at the rubble on the ground. Before she noticed that.

"Is that…." Kamui looking at the rubble.

Felicia noticed her expression. "Is something, milady?" She asked Kamui.

"What wrong, Kamui?" Ren asked.

"Could it be?" Kamui muttered.

Kamui looked at the green orb, she places the orb on her hand, making the orb glowing in bright flew to the rubble. Causing them to be scattered away to clear the area of the ground. Making them astonishment seeing this and Ren surprised seeing this.

"Wow! Th-That was amazing! You blew away all the debris!" Felicia exclaimed seeing this.

"Heh… well done." Garon sounded not impressed.

"Excellent plan, milady now we can hide in there and ambush our foes." Said Gunter smiles at her.

"T-That was amazing, Kamui! Was that?" Ren asked about the Dragon Vein.

"Oh! You didn't know about the dragon vein. Dragon Vein is the special ability we're the descendants of the dragon can access the dragon vein. We can access that." Kamui giggled explaining the dragon vein.

"Wow, you're really smart, Kamui." Ren told her. He smiles softly at her.

Causing her to be blushing on her cheeks. "T-T-Thank you." Kamui stuttered in shyness.

"Enough, chit chat. There's enemy ahead." Gunter reminds them, pointing at the Hoshido.

"Right! Let's go, everyone!" She shouted to commands.

They've nodded their heads, they all rushing to the dragon vein and staying, waiting for the enemy comes. Kaze was the first one to move with the Hoshidan soldier.

And Rinkah too with the soldier too, going to the left side.

"I'm sure you know this, milady, but it is useful to stay close with your allies. If you fight by there side, you can help each other in battle." Felicia statements to Kamui.

"Indeed. Supporting each other is likely to be the key to victory." Gunter agrees with Felicia.

"Yeah, they're right. Felicia can go with Kamui and I'll go with Gunter." Ren informs the plan.

"Right! The maid can also use stave to heal wounds. If you get hurt, you'll just let me and I can heal you!" Felicia nodded her head going to Kamui's side.

"Good plan lad." Gunter smiles for improve to Ren.

Ren smiles and nodded before his smiles are gone and his eyes narrow looking at Kaze until he ninja vanish reappears at Ren and Gunter.

"A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep. But it can also sap you of your strength." Said Kaze.

Before he throws his shuriken at both men, but Ren gripped his sword tightly, he swings his sword to deflects the shuriken away before one last Shuriken aiming at Ren.

Suddenly, cuts the shuriken in half, seeing on Ren's eyes are cold making them shocked and surprised expects for Kaze narrows his eyes.

He scoffs. "Impressive, you're pretty good, who are you?" Kaze asked Ren.

Ren swings his sword before extending his hand holding the Engine Blade pointing at Kaze. "I'm Ren. A foreigner from another nation." Ren introduces his name.

"Ren huh? Sounds like a Hoshidan's names, and you look like almost Hoshidan but I'll like to be your opponent." Said Kaze before taking a combat stance.

"Same to me." Said Ren, takes a combat stance.

Kaze glances at the Hoshido soldier, nodded the head to signal the attack Ren, the soldier nodded the head responds back. Taking out the sword to charging at Ren attempting to slash him but Ren blocks the attack clashing their swords to meet.

And Ren threw the blade off meeting his sword, and he counters parried attacks at the soldier. Causing the soldier flew up to knocking out on the ground.

Suddenly someone trying to slash at Ren but Ren dodges easily, revealing Kaze attempting to slash at Ren.

Until Kaze flips up in midair, so Ren and Kaze clashes their weapons collide in the middle, meeting their blades.

"I got to say, you're pretty good," Kaze comments about Ren's fighting skill.

"Thanks, you too." Ren replies.

There is still remained silence between the two warriors until one of the leaves falls down landed on the ground.

Making them rushes in speed clashing their weapons collide in middle to meeting their blades.

* * *

Kamui and Felicia are meeting and fighting Rinkah.

"Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!" Rinkah announces it.

Rinkah started to swinging her mace but Kamui swing with her sword away, so they both swinging their weapons each other.

Until they back up for the bit, they were panting catching their breath. Kamui turns to Felicia to commands a spell.

"Felicia, grant me the magic of extra power!" Said Kamui commands.

"Right!" Felicia nodded her head.

She raised her staff granting them magical powers to giving Kamui, soon there is a light yellowish green aura on Kamui.

"Thanks, Felicia!"

The maid nodded.

Kamui turns looking at Rinkah while catching the breath. The tribes' chieftain's daughter looked at Kamui before gritted her teeth.

"I'll beat you!" She scowled at Kamui.

The Nohiran princess narrows her eyes, holding her sword charging at Rinkah before Rinkah could hit Kamui with her mace but, bad lucks.

When the mace attempted to hits Kamui but Kamui dodge under to slide down with her legs. Making Rinkah open widened seeing Kamui uses her sword to hitting on Rinkah's stomach knocking her out.

Rinkah goes down in kneeling, she gritted her teeth. "Nohrian scrum!" She scowls in anger and being defeated.

* * *

Back at Ren and Kaze, they both battling in the high-speed battle of the two blades and the sparks came out of the blades, when Ren swinging his swords at Kaze but Kaze keeps using his forearm blades to defends himself.

When Ren tried to swing to slash at Kaze, suddenly his eyes go open widened in surprised realized Kaze using the ninja technique to replace a wooden dummy with his clothes.

Until Kaze reappeared with a smoke puff in ninja technique behind Ren with the kunai in his hand.

"You're mine!" Kaze declared.

Ching!

Kaze thought he stabs Ren behind but he was wrong. Suddenly Kaze's kunai hit something revealing an Ultima Blade to blocking Kaze's strike behind him without looking. Making them shocked seeing Ren able to blocked attack without looking behind.

"What?! Impossible!" Kaze was flabbergasted seeing this.

Nohrian siblings gawked in awe of Ren even Garon was surprised seeing until he spotted the object on Ren's right finger while holding Engine Blade.

'That ring… it looks familiar and powerful." Garon thoughts and narrows his eyes.

"You shouldn't give the attention to your opponent!" He deflects the kunai to separated the blades before spinning around to facing Kaze once gain.

"Tch! Then how bout this!" Said Kaze, before leaping away in the air. Before throwing his shuriken at Ren.

Ren managed to deflects the shurikens with his double swords, before taking out of his elemancy fire.

Making them bit confuse seeing this.

'What is he planning for?' Thought Kaze.

Ren throwing at Kaze but he reacted fast, using his forearm's blade to cut the ball of fire but bad luck causing to an explosion at Kaze. Making burn everywhere and Kaze covered his arms.

They were surprised seeing this in awe.

"My, my, my, what was that?" Said Camilla staring in awe.

"What kind of magic is that? Leo, you know what is it?" Elise asking her brother.

Leo shook his head. "No, I never saw this before. It's might be a new type of magic in his nation." Said Leo.

When the flames started to vanish away, he removes his arm away from his face, suddenly Ren appeared in the close of Kaze, wielding his swords.

"You're mine!" Ren shouted.

Before Kaze could react but it was too late when Ren counter strikes on X slashes on Kaze's chest knocking him out of his defeated on the ground.

"I… regret noting" Said Kaze with a hint of defeated and shame.

* * *

After they all defeated Hoshidan's in the castle, the Hoshidan looking down in shame whiles Rena and Kamui are resting and proud when they've defeated their opponents.

"So this is how it ends…"

Ren stretching his arm before shouts out. "Phew! Man, those guys are really tough, aren't they? I hope those Hoshidans aren't strong enough."

"Yeah, Ren but it was good with your fighting skills." Said Kamui smiles at Ren admired his skills.

"Don't just stand there, foolish girl. Finish them!" He commands them.

Making Ren and Kamui to be shocked at Garon's cruel behaviours and commands to kill the helpless people.

"What?!" Ren was shocked hearing this.

"But, father… they've beaten. You've wanted me to execute the helpless prisoners?" She questioned her father to order me to do cruel obey.

Ren started to remembering the horrible memory of flashbacks seeing the image of Insomnia falls, his father gets killed, Luna dies, many people got killed by daemons and finally his older brother got stabbed by his father's royal arm to sacrificing his life to saves the humanity.

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" Garon commands to obey her.

"No! It's wrong!" Kamui shouted to refuse the Hoshidan.

"Yeah! I agree with her! She won't kill anyone!" Ren agreed to sides with Kamui to defend her, made her surprised.

"Ren, you're defending me?" She questioned him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Fine then. I won't argue you any more further." Said Garon in an angry expression.

If Kamui refuses to kill the prisoners, Garon raises his hand in the air using the magic energy on him, using the magic beams at the Hoshidan's soldier got killed by the magic.

"God," Ren mutters seeing this.

Garon regains more magic energy on him before he could fire on Hoshidan prisoner, Kamui taking Ganglari to defends on helpless Hoshidan but it wasn't her.

After when Garon fires the beam at Kamui and Hoshidan to creating an explosion to creating a smokes area before it's clear an area. Revealing its Ren defending Kamui and the Hoshidan with his brother's personal sword and Ultima Blade.

Making them shocked and surprised expression seeing Ren defending Kamui and Hoshidan.

"Ren?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Eh?! Ren what you?!" Elise exclaimed seeing Ren defending the Hoshidan.

"Unbelievable..." Xander mutters.

"Ren! What are you going to do?!" Kamui questioned him.

"I won't let you execution the prisoners and I won't let the king to murders the helpless prisoners!" Said Ren pointing his Engine Blade at Garon, making an angry face.

"You dare to defy me directly, lowly worm?!" Garon retorted in anger.

"But father…." But Kamui was trying to defend Ren but cut by her older brother Xander.

"Father, please forgive him! He doesn't understand our situation…" Xander trying to defend his sister's retainer.

"Fine then. Xander, you kill them. And if everyone gets in your way, kill them too." Garon commands his son.

Xander looks at his father in remained silent and nodded his head to the response. He's going to directly where Ren is, so they eyes contract.

"Stand down, Ren. If you don't I will be forced to…." Xander tried to contract with Ren but….

"No! I won't let you do this!" Ren refuses to cause Kamui gasped to be worried and Xander to feel irritated.

"So be it." Said Xander.

They both charging each other, engaging in sword fights, they both swinging tried to slash their chest but they kept swinging their swords each other.

When Xander tried to swing down his sword at Ren but Ren blocked with his two swords, gritted his teeth. He attempting to parried attack at Xander it's too late. Xander swipes the swords out of Ren's hands to separate.

"You're mine!" Xander declared attempting to stab down on Ren.

Ren looked at Xander gritted his teeth, summons another weapon, a Blood Sword in his hand's gripped. Blocked it from Xander's attacks. Causing them to be shocked seeing another in his hand.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed.

"Huh?" Elise surprised seeing this.

"How can Ren summoned another?" Kamui wonders in surprised.

"How?!" Xander yelled in demand.

"Y-You thought I can summons my swords?" Ren grunted before kicking on Xander's gut forcing him out to separate their blades. "I can summons any weapons!"

Ren lets go of Blood Sword to vanished and creating a new weapon Dragoon Lance in his hand, so he started to spin the spear and stances.

"I know, but… this is different. Those people can't fight any more. But why not show mercy anymore." Said Ren narrows his eyes to Xander before they could fights.

"Stop it! Ren! Big brother!" Kamui tried to break her friend and big brother from fighting but they couldn't hear her.

"Mine, mine, mine Kamui might be worried about him.

"Oh no, they won't stop fighting! If big brother Xander kills Ren and big sister Kamui will be sad! Leo, what we do?" Elise asking her older brother.

Causing Leo to be sigh in annoyed.

"Why did it had to be me?" Leo mutters.

Leo chanting a spell of tree types magic, to attack Hoshidan causing the trees grew and attacking Hoshidan and knock them out.

Made Ren and Kamui turns to look at Hoshidan were killed they were horrified and shocked.

"Noo!" Ren shouted at the scene.

Suddenly Ren got knocked by the head when Xander hit him on the head with his sword's handle, laying down on the ground. Making his spear vanished.

"Ren!" Kamui shouted in worried rushing to his side.

Leo goes talking to his father with a small smirk on his face. "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of softhearted sister and her retainers."

"Hmphf" Garon only scoffs in replies.

Leo returns his neutral expression to ask his father. "I only ask you that you would be merciful in your punishment on him…" Before he could plead to Garon to give Ren another chance.

"Enough! I will consider the matter later." Garon coldly cuts Leo from talking. So Garon stormed off left the siblings and Kamui's retainers here.

"You bastard! Why the hell you do that?!" Ren angrily shouted at Leo doing his murderous acts.

Before Ren could fight with Leo but Kamui stopped him attacking her younger brother.

"Ren, stop it!" Kamui scolded him.

"But…." Before he could say any words to argue her but he looked at Kamui's puppy eyes to beg him to stop attacking Leo.

Made him blush a little and sigh. "Fine.

At Camilla and Elise watching the scenes. Making Elise giggly and Camilla chuckles for effectively.

"Well, Ren does have soft for big sister? Isn't he big sister Camilla?" Elise cheerfully asked Camilla.

"Yes, but…." She licks her lips for seducing. "He looks interesting." Said Camilla smirking with seducing.

Kamui argues with Leo.

"How could you Leo?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!" Kamui argues her brother.

"Agreed. Now hush." Leo smirking at his sister.

Making her realizes for a bit.

"Enough three of you. The battle is over." Xander said.

Ren remained silent glare at Xander.

"Mark my words, Kamui and Ren… One day an act of kindness may be the death of you." Xander gave the warning of him.

"Perhaps, but if I kind enough, I will die with regrets." Said Kamui with bravery enough to stands up to her brother.

"Well said." Said Xander before Xander turns to the guard to shouted to commands. "Guards! I would examine the prisoners' belonging. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, your highness." Guard nodded rushes back do their jobs.

"Leo, your spell," Kamui mutters and realizes that.

"Was only enough to weaken them yes. I should have followed father's order." He explains his plan until he sly smiles at Kamui. "But Camila and Elise will always make a fuss and worried about your new retainer gets killed, if I do anything to upset you." Leo teasing Kamui.

Making Ren and Kamui blushing in embarrassment at Leo's teasing, and they're steaming out of their ears. So they shook their heads.

Causing Nohrian siblings laughing at the scene

"No, no, no, no, no! We're dating each other! Is that Ren?!" Said Kamui with blushing face.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ren laughs nervously with blushing on his face.

Until their blushing went on their face, Kamui looked at her younger Leo. She kindly smiles at him for grateful at him.

"Thank you, Leo. I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar." Kamui apologizes what happened about it.

Leo sigh in annoyed.

"You can repay me by not mentioning it again." Said Leo with an annoyed expression.

"That was a great brother!" Elise cheerfully at Leo for noting getting Kamui sadness.

"It was, but I doubt it will be the last we'll hear of this. Father will never forget a slight." Camilla said in worry.

* * *

Outside the castle, Ren with Kamui and Xander secretly lets the Hoshidan survivor escaping the Nohr's territory.

"Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart and her retainer Ren defends you guys that have brought for your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by the king." Xander gives a warning to the Hoshidan to leave.

Kaze remained silent, staring at Kamui innocent face and then Ren with neutral faces until he spotted on the ring of Lucii.

'That ring… it can't be.' Kaze thought in bit surprised.

And then Kaze left running away from the castle leaving Rinkah alone to talking with Ren and Rinkah.

"Tch! I'm not a hostage to free. You said your name is Kamui?" She questioned the two teens they nodded their heads.

"Until the next time, we'll meet again, I will you make you guys pay for the humiliation!" She declared when the next time will be meet.

"I was hoping the next time we met, it could be friends," Kamui said in kind/softened voices.

"What?! Softened fool! I am Hoshidan warrior! You could not understand what you suggest." She was a bit surprised by Kamui's words.

"I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are in a war right now. But I try to make a plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can finally live in peace for now." Kamui states of her dream made Ren smiles.

"Yeah, that is a good dream for Kamui." Ren commented.

Causing her to giggle at Ren's statements.

"I've heard rumours of a sheltered Nohrian princess who knows nothing about the world. I see those rumours are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the errors of your ways." Rinkah smiles impressed at Kamui's words.

And she left leaving Ren, Kamui and Xander alone seeing her left.

* * *

Timeskip.

* * *

Ren looking at his phone, the picture of Ren in his younger form with his older brother Noctis arm on his shoulder and the other arm rubbing Ren's hair and with Noctis' friend. Ren had a sad expression missing his older brother.

'Nii san….. Am I strong enough to be the new king of the throne?' He thought in sadness about his older brother.

"Uwaaaaah!" Until his thought was interrupted when he heard Felicia was clumsy enough nearly dropping the teas.

Until she accidentally down, accidentally lets out the tea off the plate. But luckily enough Ren uses to save Felicia holding her in his arms. She looked surprised and blushing at Ren.

His hand on the plate, seeing the teas is going to fall down but Ren managed to get all the teapot, teacups and sugar on the plate without looking. Making Felicia to be surprised seeing how Ren does.

"Wow, that was enough how you do that?!" Felicia exclaims before Ren helped her get up.

Making chuckle for the bit. "Well, I had….." He remembers the hellish training with Cor in his 10 years old nearly killed him. "Difficult times."

"Felicia/Nee sama!" Until they heard and turns to Jakob and Flora rushing directly to them.

"Jakob san! Flora!" She looked at her sister and butler.

"What were you thinking?! You crushed the teas for the last you're lucky, you're not hurt for this time!" Jakob scolded her.

Making her depressed in shame trying to hold up her tears. "I'm…. s-sor…" She interrupted by Ren.

"Hey, leave her alone, I know she made a mistake but I know she can try by redoing her mistakes." Ren defending Felicia made them surprised.

"Ren kun…." Said Felicia tried to hide her blushing from the young man.

"But…" Jakob tried to argue with Ren but shut him up seeing the dead eyes glaring at Jakob he felt a chill shiver sending to his spines.

"N-No, sir." He can't look at the eyes of the devil.

"Good." Ren returns his normal looks eyes.

"Thank you, Ren!" Felicia wraps her arms around on Ren.

Making him smiles softly and patting her head before separated each other.

"By the way, lady Kamui wanted to see you," Jakob informs him.

"Really? What for?" He questioned the butler.

"Don't know. I don't know wh…" He turns to look at Ren with a stoic expression staring at Jakob. Causing him to have tick marks on his heads.

"Are you even listening to me?!" He yelled.

Ren wasn't fazed and turns his eyes to the right and left before giving Jakob a middle finger. Making them shocked expression and Jabok stares at it and twitching his right eyes.

And then he developed the tick marks and comical flames on his eyes.

"Why you little….!" Before he could lung on Ren.

* * *

Timeskip.

* * *

After dealing with Jakob, Ren had been invited to eat with Kamui for a dinner and then showing magic.

"Hey, Kamui?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna see magical?" Ren asked her.

Making her tilted her head.

At outside, Ren taking out of his elemancy ball of ice elements in his hand.

"Ren it is a good idea for this?" Kamui asked in worried.

"Yeah, trust me." He throws an element ball in the sky.

"Lady Kamui it's a good idea to…." He was cut by the ball explosion, they all covered their arms but suddenly something drops on Kamui.

She removes her arms revealing Ice crystal, she looks up at the sky revealing Ren creating a spell casting to creates a snow falling.

Seeing all the snowing fall down to the ground, they all stared in awe, playing with the snow. And Camilla and Elise join in too.

"It's magical…" Said Kamui in awe.

"Wow, it's really is snowing!" Said Elise in cheerfully, playing on the snow on the ground creating a snow angel.

"Mine, mine, mine, a spell isn't it." Said Camilla in seducing tone.

Until one of the Ice crystal falling down landed on Kamui's hands. She staring in awe at the crystal before turns to Ren.

She smiles at Ren and Ren smiles back at her.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Ren nodded his head.

And didn't notice on Lilith is watching on the Lucian Prince and Nohrian Princess looking at the window.

She sighs and left.

* * *

**That's all for Ren meeting the asshole daddy king. Seeing the Nohr reminded him of the Niflheim Empire. So then, they spared the lives of Hoshidan.**

**The next chapter will be Ren and Kamui journey on their first missions going to the Bottomless Canyon.**

* * *

**Getting Closer**

Ren: Wow, you're really smart, Kamui.

Kamui: T-T-Thank you.

Ren: Kamui….

Kamui: Ren….

Ren: Kamui….

Kamui: Ren….

Ren: KAMUI!

Kamui: REN!

They stare each other their eyes, they both got closer going to put their lips to connect but Gunter interrupted them.

Gunter: Are you trying to make out?!

Causing them to be flinched and avoid looking at each other and Felicia blushing in red steaming out of her ears.

* * *

**Ren slams on Kaze's head**

Ren is currently is fighting with Kaze, their blades clashed each other, until Ren puts his hand on Kaze's hair. Made him confuse.

He grabbed it and slammed it on the floor!

Making everyone to be shocked at scenes.

Kaze: A….A…Asshole…..

Knocking him out.

* * *

**Using the Ring of Lucii**

Ren is fighting Xander, with his swords managed to block his blades with his swords but Xander swipes out of Ren's swords separated his grip.

Ren's thought: Shit what I do?! The ring! Of course!

Ren: King of Lucis, lend your strength!

He using the ring's power on Xander but it was a terrible idea.

Xander: HYARRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGHHHHHH!

Ren: Ops….

In choosing a side.

Ryoma: Kamui comes back to ho….

Ryoma was interrupted by the horse sound, he turns his head. His expression turns surprised on Xander even his siblings and Hoshidan soldiers too.

Ryoma: Wh-What happened to you?

Camilla, Leo, Elise and the Nohrian soldiers with the blank expression seeing on Xander's body has become a skinny body and losing weight, almost losing his life force.

Xander with deadpanned expression.

Xander: I don't want to talk about it.

* * *

**Regis vs Garon**

Garon: You dare to defy me directly, lowly worm?!

Suddenly they heard a gasped, coming from the ring glowing in bright, making Ren and the others have comical surprised expression.

Until someone comes out of the ring, revealing a Spirit of Lucis a King of Father, Ren's father in his Lucii's form.

Ren looked at the Lucii and recognize the armour.

Ren: Wait?! Dad?!

Everyone: What?!

Regis: You… How dare you say to my son?!

Garon: Wait, Regis?!

Regis: You shall pay for your punishment…..

Garon: Wait, King Regis! I can ex….

He was cut by Regis stabs him with his Royal Arms causing everyone to be shocked and Ardyn pops out of his head in nowhere.

Ardyn: Well, shit.

* * *

**Master?!**

Ren and Xander are fighting each other while the others are watching.

Until the dad opens revealing the Nohrian's retainer.

Odin: Excuse me, Lord Leo. I need you to….

Until Odin, Laslow and Selena spotted on Ren and they recognize him as….

Odin/Laslow/Selena: Master?!

They stopped fighting, they slowly turn their heads at 3 retainers.

Everyone: What?!

Odin clapped himself with excitement.

Odin: Man it's really its master! Ha!

Laslow: Yeah, but Master Ren is really more handsome.

Selena: Dummy! Master doesn't know us yet!

She told them.

Making everyone turns to Ren expects for Awakening characters, making Ren froze in shock expression.

Ren: Wha….

He falls down on the ground in shock.

* * *

**Ren hates vegetables**

It was dinner time, for Ren and Kamui when Kamui invited for Ren to meets, Ren sits down waiting for his foods.

Jabok: Your dinner has arrived.

Jabok placed down his plate, revealing vegetables.

Making Ren have deadpanned expression and cat face when Kamui getting her dinner until she noticed his expression.

Kamui: What wrong, Ren?

Ren gets up his sit up, grabbing his place.

Jakob: What are you doi….

Until he realizes that.

Jakob: Don't you da….

Too late.

When Ren throws the plate outside the window causing the window to be broken.

Ren turned to look at everyone they were eyeing on him with a disbelief face on seeing what happened.

Ren: What?

Meanwhile, in heaven, Noctis is crying in proudly what his brother did.

Noctis: I'm so proud of him.

While the rulers of yore staring in disbelief and Regis chuckles at his son's actions Luna giggle at the scenes.

Oracle: Well… this kid doesn't like vegetables like Chosen King.

Rogue: Yep, likes brother and brother.

* * *

**Ren accidentally froze them**

Ren: Alright, here we go!

Ren throws the elemancy ball in the sky but instead, he hits the ground, making him have shock expression in comical of anime style funny.

Ren: Craps!

And then Ren with Kamui, Felicia, Flora and Jakob are frozen in ice.

Until Leo appears reading the book and then spotted his sisters and her retainer, he looked surprised.

Leo: Sister?!

* * *

**That's the end of one-shot!**


	5. Chapter 3: Journey begins

**Chapter 3: Journey begins**

In the Hoshidan Territory, Kaze and Rinkah are returning back to the Hoshido, the civilians and samurai are relief and joys, they had returned home safely but sadly the soldiers of Hoshido didn't make it returns home.

There is no time for mourn for the dead people in the middle of the war, Kaze had to makes a new arrangement for the Hoshidan prince in the royal castle.

The man is tall same height of Xander, yet confident eyes broad shoulders, wearing a crimson and gold samurai armour. He had a red set of a headpiece framed his countenance, keeps his long hair brown mane spiky. Wearing white pants that billow out of the beginnings out of his boots and the coats flares out of his intimidating posture.

Ryoma

"Milord." Kaze bows down on one kneel to respects the prince.

"Kaze, it's good to see you safe and sounds." Said the elder prince of Hoshido with a hint of relief seeing a shinobi escapes from Nohr's territory.

"Thank you, milord. I have news for you." Said Kaze in a serious tone.

"Reports." Said Ryoma in proceeding of Kaze's statements.

"Corrin is…. alive." Kaze informs making Ryoma opens his eyes in widened in shocked, he hadn't heard the name a long time ago.

Made Ryoma turns to Kaze still bowing down to the prince with the relieved look and excitement eyes.

"Corrin?! Corrin is alive?!" Ryoma can't felt any of happiness of the Nohrian Princess is alive and somehow related to Ryoma and his siblings.

"Yes, milord but she couldn't remember herself being in Hoshido and… she had a new name in Nohr, calls herself Kamui." Kaze informs and knew Ryoma would get angry himself and the Nohr.

Ryoma clenches his fists into a ball before releasing it to let himself cool, he needed to clear his mind and focus they are on wars.

"Alright, Kaze. You go tells your brother Saizo and Kagero goes with our remaining troops. And waiting for Corrin with a Nohrians eliminates them and bringing Corrin back home in safe harms." Said Ryoma informs the plan.

"Yes, milord. There's one more thing you need to know." Said Kaze.

"What's that?" Ryoma replies with the calculating looks.

"The boy has…. The Ring of Lucii." Said Kaze.

Making Ryoma has shocked expression hearing the ring.

"Is he Lucian?"

"Yes, the boy is wearing the ring doesn't have reactions to burn in death." Said Kaze explaining about Ren.

"Did he had a name?" Ryoma asked incuriously.

"Yes, his name is Ren." Making Ryoma be open in widened in surprised hasn't heard the name for long times ago.

"Ren?! He didn't come back to this world for a long time ago!" Said Ryoma making Kaze bit surprised and confused about Ryoma knows about him.

"Milord. You know this per….." Kaze interrupted by Ryoma.

"No, it just the past, I hadn't heard this for a long time ago." Ryoma sigh before puts on his serious face looking at Kaze. "Tells my retainers."

"Yes, milord!" Kaze nodded his head.

Kaze left running to his older brother and Ryoma's other retainers leaving Ryoma alone in the castle, and sigh in frustration.

"The prophecy is coming true and fulfilling. The end of Kings of Eos has ended but there is a new King of worlds. The King of Savior the one who will be their hopes and future. I entrusted to you, Ren for the future. Take care of my sister Corrin." Ryoma mutters to himself thinking about the Lucian prince.

* * *

In the Nohr's territory, inside of new room of Ren. He is shirtless still wearing his pants and not wearing his clothes. Seeing him is practising his daggers, Two-Handed swords in his grip.

His body has developed the sweating when he was training his weapons.

And then summoned a new weapon before his daggers vanished and summon a Drain Lance, holding a pole of the lance in his hand.

He started spinning his spear until he heard the knocking on his door but he wasn't paying attention he was focusing on his training to improves his weapons.

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

"Ren. You there? Lady Kamui wants you. I think you're busy I'm coming in okay." The owner of the voice revealing is Felicia.

When she opens the door, Ren continues his training didn't notice on Felicia, when she opens the door she looked surprised developed blushing like a red tomato on her face. Steaming out of her ears she begins shyly stutters seeing on Ren's well-built good body.

"Kya….Ka…..Ka…." She stutters a word.

When Flora comes in to check her sister.

"Sister, what are you doing?! Lady Kamui is waiting for u…." She was cut on when she seeing Ren's built good body. Flora has the same blushing likes her sister Felicia stutters in shyness unable to speaks a word.

"Felica, Flora. What are you doing? Didn't I ask you gu…." Kamui comes in arrive before she was cut seeing on Ren training and spotted his good well-built body. Kamui develops blushing on her face as red a tomato.

Until Ren stopped his training and spotted the three girls.

"Oh, what a coincidence. Kamui, Felicia and Flora. What are you doing here?" Said Ren questioning with a smiles looks on his face.

They all snapped out to returning in reality. Kamui brokes the awkward silence.

"Uh, yes! I just wanted you to be invited to the tea party! Maybe you can…." Before Kamui said any words but Ren interrupted her.

"Sure. I can join." He accepts going to her tea. With a smile.

"Really?!" She felt in the joy that her new friend is going to join her tea party.

"Yeah, sure why not." He showing his genuine smiles beaming at Kamui, Felicia and Flora's hearts to melting and made them blush a little.

"I-I'll see you soon Ren." She and Felicia and Flora get out of Ren's room slowly closing the door, they around releasing a big breath until they…..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The screams were heard outside the castles and towns making the birds flocks their wings away.

They were…. Squeal?

"My goodness! His body is hot!" Kamui mutters and blushing about Ren's well-built good building when he was so handsome.

"He so handsome!" Felicia blushing to gain a nosebleed from her nose.

Flora had nothing to said, she also has a little nosebleed on her nose.

All the servants staring weirdly at the princess and two maids. They're all sweatdropped on their head, wonders what happened to the princess and the maids.

* * *

Later on, Ren is inside in Kamui's tea party, he sitting down on his chair facing Kamui. While Flora pouring a tea on Ren's cup and Kamui's cup too.

When Ren drinks the tea until his eyes lit and his eyes turn to Flora. "Wow! This tea is really good Flora!"

Making her blush in surprised and then smiles at the young man.

When Ren continues drinking the tea. 'Man, this tea is good and marvellous, I could tell Ignis for the new recipe for the new tea.' He thought thinking about his brother's friend Ignis the master of cooking and chef. And also he's blind now.

Until he spotted Kamui, touching her tea looking down, didn't drink her tea. Feeling depressed that she disobeyed her father, her eyes are sadness, noticed that she might be in pain.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" Said Ren worried about Kamui, she snapped out of her thought and she forced smiles at Ren.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry ab…." She lying to Ren but he already knew she was lying and notice her tone is sadness.

"Don't lie to me. Why are you down?" Said Ren in a serious tone.

"Because…. I disobeyed father's order. I think he might send me to fortress again. It feels lonely in there, I don't want to be the…." She was about to cry but Ren hugged her ton confront rubbing her back.

"R-Ren?!" Kamui begins to blush.

"Shh! It's okay, Kamui. You did the good thing." Said Ren with a smile and soft tone.

"B-But! I disobeyed father! How c-can I…" She was cut when Ren places his hand on her chest where her heart is. Making her more blush on her cheeks.

"Because you had a kind Kamui. You have kindness and caring inside of you. And I believe you can end the peace bring peace of Hoshido and Nohr. You see them equal as people, Kamui. And I believe your kindness can help to end the wars." Said Ren encourages her to lift up his spirits with kind smiles.

"Ren…" Kamui keeps blushing to stare at Ren's eyes can't help with a smile when his words help her to be confident.

"Big sister Kamui? You in there?" Said the childish familiar voices opening the door revealing Elise.

So Ren and Kamui blush madly each other realize what they doing, Ren quickly removes his hand off Kamui's chest, they all doing to patients and continue drinking tea in their mouth.

"Yes, Elise. What is it?" Kamui asked her younger sister with a questioned.

"Big sister…" Elise looked down with worried expression. "What happened if father would execute on Re…" She was cut on Kamui placed her two fingers on the lip.

"It's okay, Elise. I think we're should go together, to apologize to father." Said Kamui in kindly to convince her sister.

"But…" She tried to speak up.

"No, but, Ren already helps me that I can be brave enough and to be confident to be ready to face father." Said Kamui in grateful of Ren while sipping his tea.

Elise looks at Ren before putting on her childish cheery face before lunged on Ren making him surprised and spills his tea on the ground.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" She said repeatedly in cheerful tones hugging on Ren.

Making Ren small smiles softly and chuckles at the youngest princess and rubbing her hair to ruffle.

After tea party with Kamui, Ren with Kamui and Elise going to the hallways towards to King Garon's chambers. Much as Elise giggling and Kamui and Ren's charging.

* * *

"All right, big sister Kamui and Ren. Let's go in there together. And I'll help as possible as soon. This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?" Said Elise to states of her plan before cutely winks at her sister and Ren.

"Yes, of course, Elise. Ren…" Said Kamui smiles before eyeing on Ren folding his arms.

He sighs lets out of the words. "Yeah, sure." 'Can't believe I had to go see that fucking old man. He even reminds of the Niflheim Emperor greedy wanted for powers.' He thought in irritated of Garon.

"Alright big breath and deep!" Elise gestures them so they all take a big breath and releasing air out of their lungs. And she now focusing on herself before looking the giant door. She knocking the door.

"Father! We have something to tell you about!" Said Elise with a smile.

Suddenly they heard a creepy laughing from King Garon inside his chamber.

"Gah hah ha ha ha hah!" Causing to flinch at Garon's laughing and making Ren be curious of Garon's laughing.

'Who's he talking to?' Ren thought about Garon conversation with.

"Father?" Made Kamui be confused about Garon laughing.

"It sounds like he's with someone…" She pondered about her father talking with.

"Maybe we're should come back later?" Kamui suggested.

"Hrmph! Who goes there!" King Garon's stern voice can be heard outside of inside door making them flinch little and Kamui put her bravery face and narrows her eyes to stand up her father.

"Oh! Sorry to bother you father…" Said Elise in frown expression.

"Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time." Said Kamui with hint bit of afraid.

"Yes, this isn't a good time." Said Ren in coldly making them bit surprised seeing his attitudes to the king.

"What do you three want?!" Garon scowls and demanded what his children want.

"Well father, we're wanted to apologize. Right big sister Kamui and Ren?" Said Elise with a smile looking at Kamui and Ren.

"Yes, that's right! I'm so sorry for questioning you." Said Kamui.

"Me too." Ren replies.

Garon just granted after hearing their words before saying "You may enter."

After gaining his permission, after they're open the door to the throne. Seeing Garon seems to be in a bad mood, unlike the laugh they heard earlier. But there is no one there in this room.

"Kamui… You may be have disobeyed the directed order refusing to kill the prisoner." He scolded her while Kamui kept her face to be neutral and eye to Ren in his cold face. "And you Ren, you still refused and interfere me from killing the prisoners. Ordinarily, you should be not alive."

Making Kamui and Elise shocked at Garon's cruels words behaviour. And

"But father! Ren can't be…" Kamui attempting to defend Ren but…

"Silence!" He hushed at Kamui and Elise frightened for a little.

"As for you Ren. You may be the retainer of my child, Kamui, I will grant you both some leeway. I have something for you in mind of the mission. If you both completed this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full." He informs them of a mission.

"Really?! What sort of mission!" She sounded so surprised by hearing of her first mission with bit excitement.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshido border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice…" He informs his daughter before making his face into angry and disappointed expression.

* * *

When Ren and Kamui packing their stuff in their bags, Ren looking his items he got from his old world in Eos, he gots Potion, Elixir, Mega-Potion, Phoenix Down, Antidote, Gold Needle, Ether and….. a lot of hair spray. Seriously why would he need wait?! Is he flipping me off?!

Ren is currently flipping a bird to the author with the annoyed looked and then sly smiles for a bit.

_(Why you little ungrateful one you little shit head! I'll just!...)_

Until Ren takes out of his item revealing a can of spray. He begins to shooks the can.

_(Wha the hell you supposed to do?)_

Until Ren grinned likes a maniac.

"This!" He showing pointing to the author saying "Anti Fourth Wall".

_(What the fuck?! Is this supposed to do…)_

He pressed it on the can of spray pointing at the author but…. It's did nothing.

_(Wow. Well done you little shit he…. What the hell?! You…., You blocking the fourth wall! I'll get you next time! You little shit he…..)_

Until the fourth wall out pops out, making Ren laughing like a crazy man.

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BITCH!" He curses at the author.

* * *

Timeskip after arguing with the author Ren is with Kamui alongside her siblings and worried about Kamui going to her first mission.

"My little sister, are you sure about you're going to be OK out there? Big sister doesn't like this…" Camilla said worriedly.

"Of course! Please don't worry about it! It's just an abandoned fort." Kamui puts a brave smile to doesn't want to worried her older sister in assured.

"You're acting rather casual about all this. Kamui." Said Leo in his serious face.

"Eh, what's wrong with that?!" Ren asked with a bit angry Leo and making Kamui in confusion.

"This doesn't feel like father's to be so forgiving." Said Leo in bit worriedness.

Until Elise huffed and puffed her cheeks in angrily but in a cute way. "That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh. And don't even try to scare big sister Kamui her first mission!"

She swings her arm to smacked upside way to the head of Leo. Making Ren holding his mouth with his hand tried to hold on to prevent his laughing.

"Gah!" He snapped. "Hey! That's not necessary!"

"I suppose I'll just have to come along. That the way I know I'll keep my little sister from safe harm." Said Camilla will keep Kamui her safe.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Making the siblings urge to groan before turning attention to the voice, seeing a man is their father's right man hand, Iago a Sorcerer.

Iago, wearing a black mantle on the black over his black clothes with gold lining, having a star like-accessory behind his long-length shoulder hair. He also has a sadistic look on his face wearing half of the mask on his left side. Brown boots and bronze greaves.

Ren narrows his eyes didn't let everyone spotted his eyes' style.

'This man is dangerous. I need to be careful and keeps Kamui from safe.' Thought Ren.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Said Camilla bit anger to her father's right-hand man to interferes refusing to go with her sister.

Ren goes closer to Kamui's ear and whisper. "Who is that creepy guy?" Ren asked in a whisper tone.

"That's Iago, my father's right-handed man. He one of the Highest of Nohr Sorcerer." Kamui whispers back.

"Yeah, but I still don't trust him."

"Me too." She agreed.

"Lady Camilla, King Garon intends his expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Princess Kamui is worthy. After all, he IS a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results" Said Iago to informs the sibling.

"Truly, you won't bel-" She turns to Kamui.

"Understood. Big sister Camilla, I need to do this by all myself. Surely you need to understand this, big sister." Said Kamui.

"Not all by yourself, Kamui." Said Garon causing them to flinch and gasped expects for Iago.

They all turn to see Garon walking approaching them.

"Father! I didn't see you there!" She gasped.

"Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenceless." Said Garon with scoffs.

As another man appeared standing next to with the king, look likes he's a fighter he was bald with only all his hair around his head, wearing a standard uniform that's all the fighter wearing.

He remained silence for a bit before looking at the king. "Milord." He bows down to respect the king.

"This is Han. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you." Garon gestured and introduces the fighter.

Ren narrows his eyes staring Garon. 'What is he planning to do? Is he trying to get rid of me and Kamui too.' He thought about Garon what he's planning to do.

"Thank you, father." Said Kamui with little grateful feeling she doesn't trust on the fighter.

"Hmm….." Xander frowns and not happy seeing Han appear. So he goes close to his sister to whisper her ear.

"I'd be wary of this man if I were you, Kamui…" Xander whispers her ear.

"Why did you say that?" Kamui question her brother with confusion expression.

"He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him by myself, in years ago. Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. That's said, he is a formidable soldier." Xander informs her incautious.

"I see." Said Kamui needed to be careful around this criminal.

* * *

After, they've left the castle when Ren with Kamui, Felicia, Gunter and Han, they begin their journey. It took them to 8 days to gets there to the Bottomless Canyon. Ren sleeping on the horse but not falling down and making them surprised he's still riding on his horse and still sleeping.

When it was raining, the others wearing the raincoat expects for Han because he's still the fighter. They making their tent helping each other expects for Han refusing to help them he'll make his own tent.

Ren goes fishing attempting to catch the fish but… it's got away when the fish swim away and he already the fish but…. It was small and the numbers are 4 making Ren goes frown and depressed already caught the small fishes but they encouraged by Kamui and Felicia tried his best. It's made him goes smiles.

Felicia and Ren cooking the fish when Ren caught them and Han eating the bear's meats and cooking and eating them like animal whiles the others sweatdropped at Han's attitudes and move feet away from him.

* * *

And so our heroes have arrived at the Bottomless Canyon on the wooden plank bridge, Kamui and Ren were staring awe of the area.

"Wow! Is this the Bottomless Cayon?! And this is it?" Ren asked Gunter in an amazing look.

"Yes. It's a natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido." Gunter explains the area.

"It can't be really bottomless, can it?" Kamui asked with a hint of afraid.

Suddenly the thunder noises were and lightning struck down appears in the sky making the girls be frightened and squeaked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The girls screaming in afraid of lightning. They cling on Ren's both arms to hold on tightly to feel safe. And making Ren be blush madly feeling their two soft chests on his arms expects the males unfazed of the lightning.

"Umm… You can let go now." Said Ren, making him to be uncomfortable and causing the princess and the maid blushing to realizes what they doing.

They quickly let go of his arms and slightly panicked and blushing in embarrassing to apologize at Ren of their behaviour.

"I'm so sorry Ren!" They're slightly panicked and embarrassed what they've done to apologize him.

"No! It's fine, it's okay you be afraid of the lightning." He shooks his hands with a nervous smile.

"But…." As the girls tried to talk back to Ren but Ren stops them from talking with his hand on their faces before raise down.

"It's okay, you can hold to me if you like or you don't have to but I'll protect you guys." Said Ren as he genuine smiles at the girls.

Making them blush hardly and their heartfelt beating and racing in faster. "Ren….." They mutter his name.

Until Ren finished the conversation with the girl turning to Gunter with the serious expression to him.

"Continue, Gunter." Said Ren.

Gunter making a clear throat before starting to explain of Bottomless Canyon. "Yes, of course."

He begins his explanation of Bottomless Canyon.

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in and never return… I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here but something isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around. But the fort that King Garon wants us to surveyed is right over there."

Making Felicia, send a shiver in her spine making her comically panicked and afraid of going to this place.

Ren puts a brave expression and even Kamui too. With a smile on their face.

"Oh come! It's not so bad. It's perhaps I'd just enjoying myself to be outside in the fresh air!" Said Ren.

"Yes! I agreed with Ren. Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting." Said Kamui with the exciting on her tone.

Making Gunter smiles a little at Kamui's excitement mood.

"Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milady" Said Gunter impressed before the smiles faded away. "Come, let us proceed."

When they continue to walk on the bridge suddenly Ren heard the snaps in his ears, he narrows his eyes in serious before stop walking and stood there, making the party stopped walking before turning the direction of Ren in confused looks.

"What wrong, Ren?" Kamui asked him in wonder.

"Ha! Maybe he's just too baby to comes here!" Said Han with mockery tone with a mocking smile.

"Something wrong….." He mutters feeling something is here.

"Eh?" Said Felicia in confusion.

Suddenly there is shuriken behind Ren attempting to strike his head suddenly Ren blocked it with his own… hand!

"Eek!" Felicia squeaked.

There's blood coming out of his hand. Ren didn't bother or care.

Making the party be shocked at Ren caught the shuriken in his own hand and Han to be more shock seeing this.

'Damn! This guy is too dangerous and the threat of our plan! I better get rid of him and that princess too!' Han thought and gritted his teeth.

"We're not alone." Said Ren in coldly.

Until the ninja pops out of nowhere landed on the ground scoff little impressed at Ren knowing they here.

"Impressive. But we have you surrounded." Said Ninja.

Suddenly all the Samurai and Ninja appears out of the ambush revealing themselves and surrounded them.

"Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought! Why the devil is this placing with Hoshidans?" Gunter curses seeing their enemy around the area.

"I don't know, but looks like we're aren't on friendly terms and welcoming party!" Ren glaring at the Samurai and Ninja.

"Halt! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr." Samurai screamed at the Nohr's side.

"Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!" Ninja ordered.

"What should we do?" Felicia asked in worriedly.

"We're…." But Kamui was interrupted by Ren to suggested his idea.

"We're not here to fight. I supposed we'll have to turn back and report to Kamui's father." He suggested the idea.

"Wise decision, Ren." Gunter agreed.

Making Kamui puff her cheek to pouted but in cutely way bit mad at Ren.

"I was about to say that!" Said Kamui bit angry at Ren but it's made Ren chuckles at her reaction making her bit confuse.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're cute."

Making Kamui gasped and blush madly and then gritted her teeth in angry with blushing in a cute way.

"I-I do not!" She blushing frustrated in blushing while doing childish shaking arm making Ren chuckles at her expression.

"Ha, ha, ha. But you're so cute!" Wiping the tear of his eye.

"Ren….. you dummy!" She childish hitting him but not so hard making Ren laughing at her reaction.

Han on the other hand, he stepped forward but the archer shot the arrow to land in front of him, meter aways.

"I command you to stop!" The archer exclaim.

The ninja remained in silent, crossing his arms while Han seemed to pumped up ready for the battle. Without a warning, Han runs towards a Samurai and then…

"DIEEEE!"

Han killed them.

Making them shocked seeing Han has killed the samurai and making Ren be angry at Han for refusing to return back the castle and wanted to fight in battle.

"That idiot!" He exclaims.

"Aha ha ha! Yeah! Die scumbags!" Han cheering.

"You'll pay for this!" Ninja glaring at Han.

"Han, what you doing?! We had no reason to engage those troops!" Kamui exclaimed with an angry tone.

Han scoff for nothing.

"We should have tried diplomacy first. We're aren't send here to fight!" Ren snapped.

"Speak for yourself weakling." Han smirking before scoff out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ren asked in angrily.

At Hoshidan, the ninja growled in anger looking at the soldiers before shouted out of the orders.

"Soldiers of Hoshidan hear me! Do not leave a single of Nohrian alive!"

"Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of here now! Get ready to fight Lady Kamui."

"Yeah." She nodded her head before taking her sword Ganglari in her grip.

"Yep." He nodded his head summoning the sword Balmug in his grip.

* * *

When Ren, Kamui, Gunter and Felicia trying to defend herself are fighting the samurai in the first wave of attack. Gathering their strength to fight.

Ren blocked the katana with the Balmug's blade until his spotted on the dragon vein over there close to Kamui's side, he counters kicked the samurai's abdomen before shouted out to Kamui.

"Kamui! There's a dragon vein on her side!" He pointing at the dragon making her head turns to where the dragon is. She quickly glances with a smile of grateful at Ren.

"Thank you, Ren!"

"Yeah!"

He turns back to the battle clashing their sword each other.

Kamui went to the dragon vein to the nearby cliff on the grounds, where the archers kept shooting at her direction but Ren defends her to deflects the arrows with new weapons, using the Hero's daggers.

"Thanks!" She smiles.

He nodded in response.

"This could do the trick." Said Kamui, before punching the ground where the dragon vein is. Suddenly the cliff has erupted, getting their attention before a mound of stones and mud creating a bridge to pass through.

"Gods! Did you see what just happened to the cliff? Who are we dealing with?" Ninja exclaimed.

The party rushed forward on the bridge made of stones and mud, mad it to the other side, but the Archer appeared and to stopped them. He's holding his bow aiming his arrow at Kamui.

"Die, Nohrian!" He releasing arrow direction of Kamui.

"Kamui!" Ren pushes her to her safety, but got shot the arrow in his arm, he grunted and gritted his teeth in pain.

Taking another weapon Valiant aiming at Archer, pulled the trigger and shot at the chest forcing the archer to fall down on the ground.

Ren gritted his teeth, grabbing the arrow where his arm was, he forcibly pulled out the arrow out of his arm. Making the blood dripping out from his arm.

"Ren! I'm so sorry! You get hurt from me!" Kamui slightly worried and felt guilty about what happened.

"It's okay, Kamui." He forces smiles tried not too worried on Kamui.

"I'll heal you, Ren!" Said Felicia rushing towards his side.

She rushes her staff, the green aura on Ren's body before disappear, Ren slowly looked at his arm. He looks surprised seeing his wound had disappeared and never existed in the first place.

"W-Was that healing?" Ren question Felicia with a surprised look.

Felicia slowly shyly nodded. "Yes! I use my healing to he…" She was cut when Ren wrapped his arms around him to hug her.

Causing her to be blushing in madly, before he let go of hugging.

"Thank you, Felicia. I owe you one." Said Ren with a kind smiles, causing to be blush more with a red tomato.

"Yes!" She squeaked.

Ren turns to the samurai and Archer with their weapons charging towards at them, Ren narrows his eyes doing cold eyes staring at them.

He summons another weapon in his hand, Thunderbolt, he gripped the handle in his two hands making them surprised seeing Ren can carry the heavy weapon in his hands.

"Gaaaaaargh!" He released a war cried.

Ren started spinning around with his greatsword at the Hoshidan soldiers before making the lightning zapped out of the blades, causing to be zapped by the electricity and knocking them out by the Thunderbolt sword.

He releases Greatsword out of his hand to have vanished.

"Ren! That was amazing!" Kamui suddenly in face of Ren with a bright sparkled lit up on her eyes.

"You're truly are amazing!" Felicia did the same.

"Young man, you did fights improve." Said Gunter with a smile before letting out of the chuckle.

'This young man reminds me of him.' Thought Gunter seeing an old memory of a long time ago.

Making Ren let a nervous smile before making a serious face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But we had an enemy to do." He reminded them of pointing the enemy.

"Yeah." Gunter put on his serious face.

They all nodded, Ren summons another weapon in his hand Dragoon Lance, so she started to spin the spear in his hands, before making a stance.

* * *

One samurai charging at Ren but Ren blocked the katana attacks with the lance stumbled back for a little. And he parried with a counterstrike with the lance while holding a pole while the blade stabbed the samurai's chest, sending them flying towards the samurai causing them to knocked out a likes bowling ball.

Kamui wielding her sword, blocking the katana, she swings her sword clashed their blades to lock and meeting in the collide. She gritted her teeth, so she flipped up in the air went behind the samurai. Before the samurai turns to react but it's too late when Kamui already slashes at his chest to be defeated.

Felicia dodging the arrow attack by the two Archers charging at them, the archer tried to get more arrows but they soon find out they have run out of the arrow. They all turned to Felicia with afraid look seeing Felicia expression has change into the coldness. Taking out of her twin daggers rushes through them with counterattack when she freezes them in ice shard.

Dante is currently charging at the Hoshidan soldier on his horse while holding his lance, using counterattacks making them knock out by easily on the ground by Gunter.

Ren jumps in the air while holding the lightning elemancy in his hand.

"Take that!" He throws the element out of his hand hitting them causing the lightning zapped out from the ground, while they were struck by the lightning in pain from the ground.

He landed on the ground safely. He swiftly turns to block the attack with Ragnarok by the samurai attempting to ambush him, and the eyes are cold, he using the blade to counterattack on the katana to cut in the blades to meet but the katana breaks in half.

"What?!" Hoshidan soldier exclaims, looking at the sword.

Ren gives the round kick to the Samurai on the gut knocking him out cold, on the ground.

Until the same ninja appears landed on the ground feet away from Ren, while Ren staring him in cold eyes while ninja glared in anger.

"Do you even realize what you've done here today?! Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!" Ninja shouted at Ren.

"Not on my watch!" Ren charging at the ninja. "Give it up! It's over!"

"You fool! It'd already started" He exclaimed. "I Omozu, you shall bear to your death!" He throwing all the shurikens at Ren.

Ren vanishes his sword summon another weapon. Gae Bolg, throwing his weapon to Omozu's direction. As he warps in and holding his weapon to stabbing on Omozu's chest in warp strike.

"I-Impossible!" Omozu in shocked exclaim. He coughs out blood from his mouth.

He slowly glances at Ren pulling out of his spear from Omozu's chest. "Damn you… to think… you are…. The Prince of Light."

Making Ren goes open in widened in shocked hearing that Omozu knew he was the Prince of Lucis.

'H-How he knows that?' He thought incurious.

Staring Omozu's remained lifeless body after succumbing to his wounds.

"Ren!" He snapped out of his thought seeing the attention from Kamui alongside with Felicia and Gunter.

"Guys, you're okay!" Said Ren before rushes to their sides.

"I was so worried about you! You okay?!" Said Kamui with a hint of worried.

Making Ren be chuckled at her statements. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But we're already taken care of him…"

"Look! More troops are arriving from the south!" Felicia interrupted him pointing to the south.

Making Ren be open widened in a surprised. "Say what now?"

They all turn to look at where Felicia is pointing them revealing more reinforcement coming from the south, revealing riders are female are riding a pegasus coming to their directions holding their weapons.

"Oh come on!" Said Ren in annoyed seeing the riders.

"More enemy reinforcements… Take caution Lady Kamui." Said Gunter in wary.

"Okay, I had enough with this bullshit." Ren cursed and with the annoyed look expression on his face.

He walking towards to the Pegasus riders, the other tried to catch him but too late.

"Excuse me, lady." Getting his attention, the girls turn to him with a mixture of confusion/surprised look.

"Look, I know we've been going through to your territory and we're sorry crossing through your land. We don't want any trouble but can you let us be pleasing to be free." Said Ren tried to convince them not to fight. Using his kind tone with kind smiles.

Making them blushing and smiles at Ren in charming, making them collapses on the ground, their Pegasus looked surprised at their riders.

Ren looked surprised at how he did it.

"How you do that?" Gunter exclaimed.

Ren turns to Gunter with a stoic expression on his face, he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, maybe I use my charm."

* * *

They finished their mission, catching their breath.

"This wasn't what I had in mind… but at least I had I've completed father's mission." Said Kamui between talking breathing.

Before Ren could go back to sleep he senses in danger.

"Kamui looked out!" Ren exclaimed, taking out Engine Blade, to deflects the incoming kunai and shurikens at her direction.

Until the more reinforcement had arrived, seeing the ninja crossed his arms and glaring at Ren and Kamui so Ren glare back.

He was a tall, young man with a dark maroon hair combined with the stranded point up, the scar on his right eye that was closed, meaning he was blind on one eye. He wore a black mask over his mouth with a blue scarf. He wears a dark maroon sleeveless shirt, with black sleeves and blue gauntlets with blades. He wears protective gear on his stomach and wore black ninja pants, white sock, and black shoes.

Saizo

"So you're a leader of this group. You're nothing than a mere girl."

"Who are you?!" Ren demanded.

"My name is Saizo. I've come to claim her life."

Saizo looked at his fallen comrades' wounds before glaring at Ren. "You there, boy. Is this was your doing?"

"Yep, it was expected for the women." With a stoic tone making them sweatdropped in anime style on their head.

"What do you mean for expects for women?" Asked Saizo in sweatdropped.

"Well…. I did use my words to never to fight but I don't fight women."

"Wow, you are really gentlemen."

"Thanks."

"Doesn't matter, destroy them!"

Saizo charging at Kamui.

"I won't allow it!" Said the familiar voices.

Suddenly someone blocks Saizo's attacks to defend back making Saizo dodge back in feet away.

"What?! This must be their real commander…" Saizo exclaim.

"Are you alright, little sister." Xander smiles a bit in relief seeing his sister is alright.

"Big brother Xander! How do you know we were in trouble?!" Kamui exclaims seeing her elder brother arrives to help her.

Xander points his finger to Kamui's sibling has arrived to help her riding on their horses while Camilla on her wyvern.

"We arrive here just in time. Your luck never run out, does it, sister?" Said Leo with a smirk.

"My little sister!" Camilla sudden hugs Kamui behind an off guard, feeling her head on her breasts making Kamui to be blushing in embarrassment while Ren had gained the nosebleed on his nose.

"B-Big sister?!" Kamui stuttered in blushing.

"I'm so worried about you."

"We're all here for you, big sister Kamui." Elise exclaimed with a huff on her cheeks.

"Thank you, everyone." She smiles thanks to her siblings. "Um, but before we got too carried away… we are under attack." She reminded them pointed the enemy.

"I see," Camilla smirked suddenly there is a dark purple surrounded on Camilla's body and then turns into the dark magical dragon flew out from her magic circle.

"Oh no….." Leo groaned and shivered in fear.

"Who dares hurt my beloving little sister? I'll have their heads on a platter!"

Make Ren and Kamui sweatdropped at Camilla's attitudes.

"I'm not hurt, big sister." Kamui blinked.

"But, darling… it's the thought of that counts!" She expressed herself and sweetly smiles and shut her eyes. Suddenly the two samurai ambushed her from behind. All for that short-lived, her dragon let out of the black flames before she swiftly turns to slice up their heads disconnecting their bodies in one motion with her axe.

She lets out of the seduce chuckles, making Ren and Kamui shivered in fear seeing Camilla in battle doing ruthless.

"I never knew your sister would be… ruthless…" He mutters.

"Me too."

"Remind me, never goes to her bad side."

She nodded her head in response.

"Heehee! That's right! You've never seen her on the battlefield before." Elise giggled.

"This is not going well…" Saizo mutters.

Suddenly there another reinforcement appears revealing another ninja but she is a woman.

She was beautiful and mature as she had long dark brown hair with her bangs combed over the right side of h right eye was obscured by the fringe. The remainder of her lengthy tresses is pulled back by a pale lavender ribbon. It complimented her reddish-purple dress that closed back with cutouts that revealed her legs and the metal guards strapped to her thighs with scarlet rope. The protective material matched that of the one covering her stomach below her large… bust. A yellow scarf that flowed behind her covered her shoulders and the tops of her detached sleeves with dark metal gauntlets. These are the same the lower legs, just above her sandals strapped to her feet, with the same red ribbon tied about them to keep them in place.

Kagero

Making Ren staring awe of ninja female, he turns around covering his mouth and noses, revealing he has a nosebleed again!

'Seriously!? Why does my enemy is always a woman and always looked hot?! I mean come on! Seriously just why?!' Thought Ren in curses.

"Saizo, what's wrong? What our status?" The female ninja asked.

"I misjudged the situation. They're outnumbering us." Saizo angrily replied. "Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?" Saizo asked.

"Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me." She replied.

"Ahh… Then I think this battle is as good as won."

'Well shit… We're screw then.' Ren thought in deadpanned.

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way." Said Xander.

"Indeed… what should we do?" Leo asked his brother.

"Well, Kamui is safe from harm, and the fort's condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point." He replies before turning to Ren and Kamui. "Kamui and Ren, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll close behind."

"Understood."

"Will do, thank you, Xander."

* * *

After retreating when Ren with Gunter, Kamui, and Felicia way to the Notion border. They've crossed the wooden bridge, quickly off the wooden bridge. But Ren notices something went off.

"Gunter, Kamui where Felicia? She was with us a second ago."

Made Kamui with mixtures of surprised/worried expression. "Oh no! Where is she?!"

"I'm sure she's right behind us. Now, hurry up I can't stand being on this bridge any minutes longer." Said Gunter before taking a lead.

"Don't worry, you won't have to stand there any much longer."

Making Ren and Kamui gasped seeing Han is still alive when he was defeated by the Hoshidan soldiers.

"Han!" Ren exclaimed gritted his teeth in anger.

"What is this meaning of this?!" Gunter demanded.

"Less talk. More death." Han grinning evilly before charging at Gunter and Ren, he immediately shoving Gunter and Ren off the wooden bridge, falling to their death.

"REN! GUNTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled crying for their friend and mentor.

"Aww, did I knock out your babysitter and boyfriend into the ditch?" He chuckles in mockery.

* * *

At Ren falling down to his death, he summons his dagger stabbing on the cliff sliding down for a bit before stopping on sliding, holding on Gunter's hand to tightly, he's known Gunter is too heavy but Ren has to pull him up in strong before they fall down to their death.

"Gunter, hold on! I'm gonna get us out of here!" He grunted gritted his teeth. Pulling his arm up the struggle for a bit.

The dagger is not strong not enough to hold on Ren and Gunter but it's going to fall off the cliff.

"Ren, listen to me."Ren gots his attention before turning to Gunter. "I want you to protect the princess."

"What you saying?!"

"I know I'm too heavy enough to fall down, but protect the princess."

The dagger is getting close to fall down.

Ren realizes what Gunter going to do.

"Gunter don't do it!"

"Farewell, the young prince of Lucis." Said Gunter with a smile making Ren to be shocked that Gunter knew Ren is the prince of Lucis.

Gunter lets go of Ren's hand before the dagger fall of, Ren manages quickly in time summon another dagger stabbing on the cliff, seeing Gunter falling down to his death with a smile of the bit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ren screaming at Gunter fall down to his death.

Ren had no time for mourn for dead people, his expression turns anger looking up at the surface going to kill Han for what's he done.

"Han, I'm going to kill you…" Said Ren in angrily.

Ren kicked the cliff off removing his dagger on the cliff, summoning another weapon, Gae Bolg in his hand, throwing the spear in the sky allowing Ren to be teleport back to the surface.

* * *

Before Ren arrived at the surface. Ren looked sadness of her mentor and friend, she wanted to cry before she glared at Han with the anger on her looks.

"Here! You can meet up with them at the bottom!"

"Y-You'll pay for this!" Kamui snapped in angrily before she released the inhuman roaring as loud as clear sounding likes a dragon.

In the beyond where Bahumat the Bladekeeper with Lilith hearing the inhuman roar, she and Bahumat recognizes the noises.

"M-M-Master Bahumat! It's from sister Corrin! She must awaken her inner dragon power!" Said Lilith panicked in worried.

Bahamut remained in silence for a bit. _**"Go…"**_

Back at Kamui, Han covering his ears from the loud noises, looking at Kamui raising her arm in the air. Something strange happened. It transformed likes some sort of flesh-like-claw.

"What?! What kind of freak… are you?!" He asked before Kamui makes her way with her clawed to him, inflicting damage to him. "GAAH!"

"Hyaah!" She roaring, she striking him down to the making him fell down to his back, she glaring at Han in anger/hatred for what's he done her brother Xander was right about him.

"I want answers, Han! Why are you doing this?! Why provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you kill Ren and Gunter? Answer me!"

"I-I j-just following on orders, King Garon's orders thinks that boy is the treat of our plan!"

Making Kamui be shocked her father order Han to killed her. "What?! You lie!"

Until Ren came back on the surface standing on the wooden bridge, when he using his warp power to teleport back on the surface, making Han be shocked that he thought, he killed and Kamui shock turns happy and relieved to see him.

"Ren!" Said Kamui in joy to see him again. With a happy smile.

"Kamui!"

Before they could run to each other suddenly the Ganglari is glowing and covered in purple smoking, feels like controlling her, causing her to fly and fall down before off the bridge.

"No, Kamui!" He tried to reach for her, he turns and glaring at Han grinning before he places his spear at Han's throat. "I'll kill you bastard!"

"Ha! What you do?! Me or her? Your choice boy!" Said Han grinning in mockery.

Making Ren goes tch. "Damn you, you win this time." Ren gets of the bridge falling down to chasing Kamui.

He diving in the sky, searching for Kamui until he spotted her. "Kamui!"

"Ren!"

Ren dives in faster, reaching for her hand and she reaching for his hand too, their hands are getting close to each other, so they grabbed their hands.

"Ren, what you doing?!" Kamui asked in worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." He tried to summons his sword but no respond, feeling likes his magic has been blocked. "What?!"

Suddenly there is another one falling down, revealing is Lilith.

"My kin, my gods, my blood, my crystal… Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro! Great Bahamut! I beseech you!" Lilith chanting, the light green aura flashed on her whole body started to transform into a small dragon, charging in fast, Ren and Kamui are holding her orb hovering in the air.

"Well, that was…. Strange," Ren mutters.

"Lilith? Is that you?" She asked before the small dragon nodded her head. "What are you?"

"Lady Kamui… I knew this day would have come eventually. This may come as shock, but I'm not a human."

"Well, we can see that. Are you a dragon?" Ren asked.

"Yes, this is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn?"

"Wait." Said Ren squinted his eyes staring at Lilith's dragon body for the minutes.

.

.  
.

"WHAT!"

"W-Why the sudden shocked?!" Lilith gasped and she and Kamui surprised at his tone at all.

"That was way too big for you as the bird!"

"B-But I have my reasons!" said Lilith. "After lady, Kamui treated my wounds, I felt grateful for such kindness received from you. From that point on, I assured my human form and served you during your time in that tower. But alas, this strength I used now beyond the capacity of this human form. I don't mind, as long I served and save you from harm. That's all matters to me most."

Suddenly the lightning strike on Lilith, Ren and Kamui causing Lilith to fall down losing control flying.

"Eek!" Lilith exclaims falling down.

"Lilith! Be careful! Drop us if you must! We won't have you sacrifice yourself for us!" Said Kamui

Lilith wasn't paying attention, she chanting another spell.

"First dragons, I call on you. Grant us to the Astral plane!" Letting her body glow.

Ren notices Ring of Lucii is glowing when Lilith chanting the spell, he looked surprised.

She created some of the portal orbs on the ground, they crashed down to enter through the portal vanishes. Everything went white void.

* * *

Ren slowly open his opens his eyes to regain his vision, he felt something soft, making him press 'soft thing' to more to feel any better, until he hears a….. moan?

Making Ren opens his eyes widened and slowly turns his head, revealing it's Kamui. And he touching on her breast! Making Ren blush in madly, Kamui slowly opens her eyes she looked down, she has the same blushing.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hearing the sound of Kamui's screams.

"I'm so sorry. Ren!" She bows down in apologize in repeatedly.

"No, no, no. It's fine. It was my fault." Said Ren with nervously chuckles and…. There a red handprint on Ren's cheek.

'Man, that girl hit so hard!' Thought Ren with streaked tears coming out from his eyes.

"By the way, where are we?" Ren asked Lilith.

"This is world parallel to the one in which you live, Lady Kamui. It is known as the Astral Plane." Said, Lilith.

"How can you able to get us here?" Kamui asked incuriously.

"The first dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here. Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest…" Lilith explaining they are in Astral plane.

Lilith using her power creating a place for them to stay, suddenly the ground begins to shake and corrupted. Creating a tree house, making the teenagers to surprised seeing Lilith using a dragon vein.

"Did… Did you just use the dragon vein?" Ren asked in surprised.

"Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm. You should know that space and time operate differently here as well…" Said Lilith explaining.

"I have so much to learn," Kamui mutters before facing Lilith. "Is there everyone else here?"

"Kamui…." He was cut by Lilith.

"No one is here. We are alone here. There's no one left there…" Said Lilith hint of loneliness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to provoke any bad memories." Said Kamui in a hint of shame for letting Lilith showing her loneliness.

"It's okay, Kamui. I'm not lonely as long as I have you in my life." Said Lilith smiling at Kamui. "Now… you should get some rest."

* * *

After while Kamui is taking some rest and Ren is standing walking toward with Lilith.

"Can I help you, Ren?" Lilith asked in bit afraid.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you." His expression turns into seriousness. "How do you know about me as the "Savior King", and why you know about "Bahamut and the Crystal" just what you know about."

Making Lilith release a big sigh.

"I knew this day would come. Very well, I shall tell you about Master Bahamut and the Crystal." With a serious look on her eyes.

Making Ren bit surprised the Bladekeeper, the Dragonic Revelation Dragon Bahamut that Lilith calls him master.

"Master?! So you and the god have the relationship of master and apprentice?"

"That's right, long ago before there are the first dragons and there is a true king of all dragons name Bahamut. Bahamut used to be cool and ruthless, extinction humanity. Until one day, there is a human, a wanderer doesn't afraid of him. The human treated him in kindness, Bahamut felt warm and kind in his heart, the human and the Dragon King becomes a friend and Bahamut's first human friend. Until one day, there is a monster from the darkness in the other realm known as a daemon, taking all the worlds into the darkness where the realm will be in eternal darkness. A human gave a powerful crystal, the crystal of magical power and light, granting the new power to Bahamut as the Bladekeeper and the god. The crystal chose Bahamut alongside the astral gods acts the guides of humanity to prevent the darkness to covered in the worlds. Bahamut had to leave his home entrusting his students as the guides of humanity, leaving his new home in the crystal. He soon leaves the Eos where you live. As the prophecy of Chosen King has ended, now there is a new king of this Era, which is you, Ren."

Making Ren to be shocked and disbelief that Astral God The Dragon BladeKeeper Bahamut used to be king of the dragons soon to becoming the Guides of Humanity in Eos, learns this was his original home.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." He mutters. "You're telling me that the Astral God used to be a King of all dragons?!"

"Yes."

Before he could ask any more questions, Kamui has woken up from her rest, so Kamui decided to go back to the real world and Lilith tells them they can go if they like going to the Astral Plane anytime. So Lilith using her power returning the two teenagers back in the real world.

Ren whistles. "Man, we're back." He picks the rock before he throws it to the bottomless fall down in gravity.

"Hey, Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to say… thank you for standing my side." Said Kamui with beautiful smiles and a little pink blush on her cheek.

Ren stared at her in awe before sharing a smile with her. "Yeah."

"You're mine, Nohrian scum!"

Until Ren got hit by the head behind. "Gak!"

"Ren!" She got hit too.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 3, seeing Ryoma has the connection with Kamui and her other name is Corrin?! And Seems like Ryoma has the connection with Ren.**

**And Han in order to kill Ren and Kamui by the order by King Garon, seeing and dislikes on Ren thinking Ren might be the threats for the plan and soon he'll learn and have the ring by himself.**

**And we learn about Bahamut was the former king of all dragons before becoming the Bladekeeper.**

* * *

**Camilla**

While Ren is training with his weapons, unfocus on hearing the door open.

?: Oh my…

Making Ren flinch slowly turn at Camilla with a seduce smiles and eyes shut seeing on Ren's well built good body.

Ren: Hey, Camilla… What are you doing here? I thought you were…. Wait what are you doing? No. No. No! Noo!

Until Ren screaming likes a girl, making the birds flocking the castle away outside the area of the building.

Ren came out of the door, in his causal clothes shiver in fear while Camilla has the normal look on her face keeping the same smile.

Ren: M-Mommy….

* * *

**Awkward moments**

Elise, Ren and Kamui arrived at the hallway where King Garon's chamber inside before they could speak to the king.

Garon/?: Ga ha ha ha ha!

They flinch for a second and Ren recognizes the laughing feeling reminded him in 10 years ago.

Ren: Wait a minute…

Ren walked toward the doors.

Kamui: Ren, what you doing?

Ren kicked the doors open, making Garon frozen in silence having a laughing with… Ardyn Izunia or aka Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

The room has remained in silence for a second before Ren broke the awkward silence begins to glare at his immortal indirect ancestor.

Ren: You.

Ardyn: Hee he he he. Hi there Rento….

Ardyn was cut when Ren throws his sword at Ardyn in warp strike ready to kill him and revenge for ruining his family's life.

* * *

**Ren trigger**

Han: Ha! Maybe he's just too baby to comes here!

Making Ren turn to death glare at Han.

Ren: So, you do you want to die?

Han: Eh?

Ren summoning his weapons to surrounded on him as Armiger mode. Making Han sweating in fear and knew he… fuck up.

Ren: Die…

Commanding all the weapons charging at Han, stabbing him in brutally as the blood cough out of his mouth.

Making Kamui and the others shivered in fear.

* * *

**Ren die in Nosebleed**

Until Kagero has arrived with Saizo, Ren squinted his eyes spotted on her breast jiggle for a bit, causing Ren to shot out of the nosebleed from his nose, he collapses on the ground to be defeated

Kamui: Ren, hang in there!

Ren: I have no regret….

Meanwhile in heaven

Luna facepalms at Ren to be defeated and distracted easily by the female ninja before she turns to her love one does… the same one as his brother did.

Luna: Really?!

Noctis: What?! She looked hot!

Making Luna groan in annoyed.

* * *

**End of one-shot!**


End file.
